Move Along
by perverted-squirrel
Summary: Hermione Granger has just been dumped. D-U-M-P-E-D, dumped. Not only that, but by someone who she thought she was going to walk down the aisle with in a few short years! How will she ever cope with this sure sign of defeat? Revenge, that's how.
1. Comfort

We were at the Three Broomsticks, talking about everything and nothing. This is what most of our dates were like. We had so much chemistry, it was unbelievable. I almost didn't even take it into perspective until about the second or third date we had a year ago. But thank Merlin I realized it. We were soul mates.

I loved the way his sandy blonde hair fell into his face, and how he always had to tilt his head to get the strands out of his perfect blue eyes. His cheeks were always rosy; no matter what the weather and it made him look like an innocent schoolboy; another reason to love him.

But looks weren't everything. Oh, no. He always knew how to make me feel special. He would leave little notes by my desk in the classes we had together, telling me how much he loved me. He would always sit with me, Harry, and Ron at supper. And he always could surprise me. He even had the Harry and Ron stamp of approval.

I was going to marry this boy. I'm sure of it.

"Herms?" I heard him call, as if an echo in the distance. "Herms?" he repeated. I then realized that I was staring off into space, not even paying attention to our conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, "I was saying that there was a reason I asked you to lunch today. We need to talk."

"Ok, shoot."

He took in a deep breath and reached for my hands that were resting on the table. _This is it, _I thought, _he is going to propose to me! After a year of pure bliss and romance he is finally going to–_

"I want to break up."

I fell down from my cloud. "What?" I asked, disbelieving his words.

"I want to break up, for good."

This couldn't be happening. This _could not _be happening. This isn't part of the plan. No sir, it is not! "What?!"

"Erm . . . I just said that . . ."

"You're not supposed to break up with me! You were supposed to propose to me, I would say yes, and you would carry me out into the sunset and we would live happily ever after!"

His brow furrowed once again astonishment and a bit of humor present in his tone, "Wait, what? You thought I was going to propose to you?"

He thought I was neurotic. He thought I was crazy. I'm not! It's perfectly natural for someone to want to get married, pick out a wedding cake, and have a happy altogether life. "Well of course I did! We've been going out for the past year and have excellent chemistry!"

He let go of my hands, "You see Hermione, that's the thing. All we have together is chemistry. We never snog; we never go out to romantic dinners. All we do is talk and study together. And anytime we do eat with one another it is either at supper with Harry and Ron or in this dingy old place!"

Rosmerta turned her head abruptly at this, a disgusted look on her features. He pretended not to notice and turned back to me, "There is no spark anymore, Herms. Nothing."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. When he made a motion to speak again I stopped him. "We kiss and we do have romantic dinners. All the time!"

"We do kiss, but not as often as a couple should if they've been dating for a year."

"Are you saying that we should be sleeping together by now?!" I yelled, more loudly than intended. I think the whole pub is looking at us and listening to our conversation by now. But I don't care. Not one bit.

"Well . . . yeah."

My mouth opens and I look at him with an aghast look on my face. How dare he! I got up out of my chair and slapped him on the face, earning a collection of gasps throughout the room. He places his hand on his cheek and rubs it to try and sooth the pain. Serves him right. I hope it hurts like hell.

"You're crazy!" He screams at me as I make my way out of the crowded room, pushing anyone in my way. Tears start to cloud my vision again as I push open the door and run towards the Shrieking Shack.

The grass is soft around my feet as I slow down my run and collapse onto it. I let the sobs overtake me as I bury my face into the palms of my hands. After one year he breaks it off with me for lack of sexual intimacy?! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! We did plenty of snogging . . . in the first few months. We did hold hands in the hallway . . . when we saw each other.

Shit.

He was right. Our relationship turned from hot and heavy, to dull and boring throughout our sixth and seventh years of schooling. I hardly even noticed with the N.E.W.Ts to study for. I cared more for my grades than my boyfriend. That made me cry even harder. I was the worst girlfriend–well ex now–that had ever walked the planet!

Someone must have heard my sobs, because I felt a hand on my back after what seemed like an hour of crying. The contact of the hand jolted my face upward into the face of Ron, his eyes shining with concern. "What's wrong, Herms?"

"Herms . . . Terry called me that!" I said as I let another sob escape my throat.

"Terry?" Ron asked, another sob confirmed his question. "What did he do to you?!"

I sniffed and looked up at him; he was now crouched at my side and looking straight at me. "H-he broke up w-with me."

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger. I could see his face change to the color of his hair. He was pissed. Big time. "I'm going to kill him!"

Despite my condition, I smiled a bit at Ron's concerns. Even though I wanted Terry to die a horrible and painful death in hell with little demon monkeys stabbing him with pitchforks made of fire, I wanted to be the one to say the spell and not Ron. It was my problem, not his. "Thanks f-for your concern . . . b-but I just want to g-go back to the c-castle."

Ron nodded and helped me up and off of the ground. As we walked towards the carriages, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I felt safe with Ron; he always made me feel better. He was one of the few who could, actually. Him, Harry, and . . . Terry. His name caused my eyes to swell with tears again. Ron saw this and tightened his grip on me.

When we arrived back to the castle, Ron led me to the common room. Why, I didn't know. Dinner was soon and I was sure he would lead me to the great hall. I guess not. I heard him say the password and tell me to step up into the portrait hole.

I vaguely registered what was going on around me. So when I felt someone come up to Ron and me, I paid no attention. But when I heard the familiar voice that was Harry, I snapped out of my stupor. He had the same amount of concern on his face that Ron had when he found me, but when we locked eyes his face immediately went red. I didn't even have to say what happened; Harry could always read my emotions.

Ron knew of my and Harry's connection, so when he saw Harry's reaction, he let go of his grip on me and let Harry embrace me much as he had done. My hands wrapped around his neck and he rubbed my back. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "He's going to die."

I smiled as I did with Ron, but this time responded with, "Just let me have a go at him first."

"Deal." He said as he released me and led the three of us to the couch in front of the fire. I sat in the middle of the two of them and heard them conversing on ways to commit homicide without getting caught. Needless to say, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I awoke the following day with my stomach growling at me. I fell asleep when Harry and Ron were talking . . . I must have been exhausted. Then again, crying your eyes out does result in some sort of exhaustion. I opened my eyes and stared to wiggle around so my body could muster the strength to get up. I felt heaviness upon me and knew that it wasn't my muscles being sore from sleeping on the couch. Someone put a blanket on top of me. I smiled; I truly had the best friends anyone could ask for. When I propped myself on my elbows, another surprise awaited me. Harry was on the chair across from me with a smile on his face and a tray of food on his lap.

Correction: I had the best friends in the whole wide world.

Harry got up and placed the tray on my lap, kissing my forehead and muttered a good morning to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thanks to you and Ron."

"Oh, Ron had nothing to do with it." He said. Harry sat down on the carpet in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "He wanted to wake you up and tell you to go up to your bedroom. I, however, said that you would probably bite his head off considering your day."

"You know me all too well." I said as I took a bite out of my pancakes.

"I try."

As I swallowed I asked, "So wait, you were the one who put the blanket on me?"

"The one and only." He said.

Correction dos: I have the best friend in the whole universe; and his name is Harry.

We had small talk throughout the time I finished my breakfast-on-the-couch (I couldn't refer to it as breakfast-in-bed, since that would require a bed and all). I totally forgot about why I was upset the night before until Harry brought up the subject while I finished the last of my pumpkin juice.

"So, any weapons of choice for the homicidal death of Terry Boot?"

I smirked, "Pitchforks made of fire crossed my mind once or twice."

"Excellent choice, but do you have anything that won't require a trip to hell and back?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Anything that comes to mind had something to do with a long trip down south."

"Well then we'll just have to improvise, won't we?"

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"Not one."

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed today?" I ask.

"Try every day of my life." He replies, taking my tray away from its position on my lap and setting it on the coffee table behind us. "Although that shed does sound like a good place to look for a weapon of homicidal purposes."

I laugh.

"Aha! The first laugh after the breakup of the century! Can I get a round of applause?" He asked the empty tower.

"Don't sound so proud, you could have easily tickled me and got the same result." His face brightened; the opposite of my intent. "Don't even think about it." He got closer. "Harry . . ." Closer. "Harry, no!"

His hands through the blanked off of me and started to tickle the sides of my stomach. I tossed and turned while squealing for him to have mercy. He never listens to me, he just gets more and more confidant and we both fall to the ground. I am out of breath by the time he slows down his attack.

"Give?" he asks me as we start to get up.

"I gave up before you even started." I said, as I stretched and cracked my back.

"I know; that's what made it more fun." I playfully punched him on his arm. He started to rub it and clean up the tray from the coffee table. Apparently while he was attacking me, we failed to notice we broke the plate and glass that were atop the tray. He sighed, "Would you care to accompany me to the kitchens?"

"And why would you need an escort, Mister Potter?"

"So I don't have to face the wrath of fifty house elves because of the broken plate and glass plus Dobby trying to clear my name."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Couldn't you just _Repairo _it and send the tray back?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "I'm too lazy, and it gives us a chance to talk more and share ideas about those weapons."

I smiled, "Alright."

He picked up the tray and I followed him out of the tower. We did uphold his proposition of talking about those weapons. I even brought up Terry's name once or twice without tearing up. An epic achievement. When we reached the portrait of the fruit basket and tickled the pair we saw the house elves hard at work preparing lunch.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

We turned around and saw Dobby behind us, a smile on his face. "Hello Dobby." Harry said politely. He motioned to the plate in his hands, "We sort of had an accident with the plate and cup."

Dobby reached up and took the tray from Harry's hands, "It's quite alright, and we have plenty more."

I looked at Harry with an amused look on my face, "I told you it would be no big deal."

"And I chose to remain ignorant of your concerns."

I rolled my eyes as we watched Dobby repair the broken items. "Is there anything else Harry Potter and his Mistress needs?"

I blush as Harry replied with a polite, "No." It wasn't the first time Dobby addressed me as Harry's 'Mistress', and it probably wouldn't be the last. I don't mind, though. At least I am acknowledged in the presence of Harry Potter.

When we reached the common room, it was still empty. "Gryffindor takes it's time eating." I mumble.

"Well it is the house of Ron Weasley, isn't it?" Harry replied as we took seats on the couch. I leaned on Harry and he put his arm around me as we stared into the fire. This was one of my favorite things to do with Harry, just sit with him in a comfortable silence. He was usually the one to ruin it, though, and this time was no exception. "So tell me what happened with you and Terry."

"We broke up."

I felt him chuckle, "I mean why."

I nodded slowly and took a breath. I hadn't really put the reason we broke up into coherent words yet, so I had to think of the right thing to describe it as. Tragic was too dramatic, Horrid was too unrelated. When I thought I had it, I spoke, "I was confused. I thought we were going great, our relationship was great. But apparently he had other ideas about the definition of great. We just . . . lost our fire, our passion, our reason to continue. I really did love him, but apparently my sexual actions didn't well up to his expectations."

"Sexual actions? You mean he wanted to–"

"Yeah, basically." I said, "When he told me, I couldn't handle that. I'm seventeen for Merlin's sake! Apparently a year's worth of dating adds up to shagging when you're not ready for it."

"Hermione," Harry tilted up my head and made me look into his eyes, "No one can tell you what to do and what you should do. Only you can do that."

I nodded, "You're right."

"I know I am, for I am Harry Potter, God of Wisdom!"

I wrinkled my nose in disapproval, "Needs a different title. It's too boring."

"I'll work on that."

"And I'll be looking forward to the result. But for now, I think I should go to the library."

As I wiggled out of his grip he asked, "You're studying, aren't you?"

I straightened my sweater and tightened my ponytail as I answered, "It's cheaper then therapy." I heard Harry chuckle as I made my way out of the tower and into the piles of books that awaited me. Ah, the benefits of no money to pay for a proper therapist.


	2. Normalicy

The initial shock was gone, thank Merlin. I had finally began to move on from Terry after about –cough–a month. Don't give me that look; it's a hard thing to accomplish when the boy you're trying to get over was supposed to be proposing to you! Well, not really, I guess. But I was what Harry and Ron liked to call a 'special case'. Now I don't know if that was meant to be an insult or not the first time they said it . . . but I like to think it was said out of care and compassion. Then again, it _is _ Harry and Ron.

It was Friday and Harry and I were blissfully walking to our last class of the day together, his hand wrapped protectively around my shoulders. He had become very, well, protective of me in the month following me and Terry's break-up. Not that I was complaining. He was a great comic relief from the obviously apathetic situation. We walked to class together, ate lunch together, and even sometimes slept together on the common room couch when we were exhausted from studying. Yes, studying. I, Hermione Granger, had gotten Harry Potter to study; sometimes all night.

Ron was also very protective of me, but not as much as Harry was. But Ron had been quite busy with his girlfriend, Luna, so it was well understood.

We arrived in the dungeons together just as the bell had rung. Taking our seats we waited for Professor Slughorn to arrive in comfortable silence. But, of course, every silence has to have someone to ruin it. This time it was the always infuriating, Malfoy.

"That was a close call, Potter. Lost track of time in that broom closet, I suspect?"

Harry turned around to where the slime ball was sitting behind us. Now, I have absolutely no idea why the ferret had chosen to sit so close to us when we began class on the first day. That is one of the many things I ponder at night when I can't sleep. Okay, not really, but it still bugs me.

"What's the matter Malfoy, jealous?"

I heard a snort, "Hardly, like I would want to share a closet with the likes of Granger. Although . . . the summer has been quite nice to her, I have to admit. Tanned skin, lovely breasts–"

This caused me to turn around, infuriated. "Shut up ferret, if you know what's good for you."

"What are you gonna do, sock Potter on my ass?" Malfoy said.

"So what if she does? You and I both know I could kick your ass any day." Harry replied.

Malfoy snorted, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, name a time and place and I'll show you who the real man here is."

Malfoy shivered in mock-fear "You've got me trembling in fear oh-mighty-hero."

Harry snarled at him, "Good. Wouldn't want you breaking a nail or anything."

"My nails are perfectly intact, Potter."

I snorted. Sometimes Malfoy could be too full of himself to realize the difference between sarcasm and real-life threats. I heard the door shut ahead of us, so I immediately turned around and heard Harry and Malfoy do the same.

"Sorry I'm late, had a bit of a mix up with some runaway mandrakes."

I furrowed my brow as I heard Harry's chuckle from beside me. I ignored the professor's excuse and began to get out my supplies from my book bag beneath me. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked over at Harry, who was looking at me with one of his infamous innocent looks. "Can I borrow some of your ink?" I shook my head in amusement and answered with a curt "Yes." Before we heard Slughorn speak up again.

"Now, I have a special treat for you today. Pop quiz!"

I heard the class all groan around me as I readied my quill. Slughorn passed out the parchment and I began to work on the quiz.

The rest of the period was uneventful, Harry and I met up with Ron after class and we all made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. We took our seats just as the food appeared on table. Ron, as usual, dug in as soon as he saw it. Typical.

"So, Hermione, excited that Dumbledore passed that new proposition that we gave to him last week?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head as I began to fill my plate, "Merlin knows we needed those extra Hogsmeade trips."

"Yeah . . . and I was wondering if you might, possibly would want to go with me?"

I choked on my piece of chicken. I began to cough rapidly as Harry patted my back. I swallowed the bit of chicken that was stuck in-between my air stream and took a deep breath. "What?" was all I managed to get out.

I heard Harry chuckle, "I meant to go shopping. Ron's birthday _is _coming up after all." He glanced at the ignorant red-head. He was too caught up in his food to notice the whole ordeal. Again, typical. "What did you think I meant?"

"O-oh, nothing . . . I just thought you meant, like, a date."

Harry blushed a little bit. Why would he be blushing? He then began to laugh, causing me to laugh as well. But my laugh came out as more of a nervous chuckle rather than my normal way of expressing humor in the situation.

"Well, no. But would you like to go birthday shopping with me as _friends?_" I sensed the mocking present in his voice and I lightly punched him on his arm.

"Of course. But you really need to learn to re-phrase your offers; you had me scared there for a moment."

"Sorry. I'll keep the image of you choking on that poor piece of chicken in my brain before asking you somewhere."

"That's all I ask."

I looked back down to my food and found my apatite had ceased. Who knew that choking on a stray piece of chicken could spoil ones appetite? Oh, well. I'll just blame Harry. That always seems to work out nicely.

Again, the rest of dinner passed by uneventfully. It seemed to be a very uneventful day. I collapsed onto my bed and seemed to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. It didn't matter that I was still fully dressed, shoes and all. All that mattered was that I needed to be all rested up for my non-date-just-hanging-out-with-my-friend-thing with Harry. But the one thing that plagued my mind was why I choked on that piece of chicken . . .

I woke up blissfully. Yes, blissfully. The sun was pouring its rays through my window and I heard the birds chirping a happy tune. I think this was the first time I woke up with a smile on my face. I wiped the sleep boogers (yes, I still call them that) away from my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth I walked over to my closet and started contemplating what to wear. Ironically, I hadn't taken this much time picking out something to wear since that eventful date with Terry.

I sighed.

Terry. I know I said that I was beginning to get over him, but I do still love him. He will always have a special place in my heart. And no, it is _not _just a phase. I settled upon a pair of light-wash jeans, a white, rather tight (if I do say so myself) white long-sleeve shirt, a light blue cardigan, and white flats.

Walking down the stairs, I passed by a mirror. I took my hair tie from its place on my wrist and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I skipped out on the make-up. The Great Hall was already packed with early-risers ready to get on the carriages to go to Hogsmeade by the time I arrived; Harry and Ron were no exception. They were both already into deep conversation about something or another and eating the tall piles of food on their plates.

They both greeted me with a curt smile and 'G'mornin' 'Mione" each. I smiled when I saw that the food in their mouth began to spill out of their mouths. I sat down next to Harry and began to pick at some of the food.

"So, you ready for the shopping trip ahead of us, 'Mione?" Harry asked me.

I nodded as I swallowed my buttered toast. "I already have a few ideas on where to start."

Harry groaned, causing me to look at his in confusion. "Not the new bookstore, 'Mione . . . please spare me the aggravation."

My eyes widened in surprise, "There's a new bookstore?!"

"Shit." I heard Harry mutter as Ron began to laugh next to us.

"I was thinking we'd start at Honeydukes . . . but your idea is so much more appealing!"

I noticed that Harry began to bang his head on the table lightly, milk from his bowl of cereal splashing lightly on the table. I furrowed my brow slightly, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head form the table slightly, "Of course, I'm absolutely peachy keen. Bloody perfect."

I nodded my head, "Well you're acting very peculiar."

It was then Ron spit out his drink and began to laugh hysterically. I turned my head sharply at his outburst. What could possibly be so funny? "What's so funny, Ron?"

He covered his mouth with his hand and wiped the drops of pumpkin juice that remained around his mouth. "Nothing."

I looked from Harry to Ron and shrugged. They were both acting very odd today. But, I wouldn't let it phase me. Today I was going to spend the day with Harry and it was going to be fun. Especially since there was a new bookstore open to explore. A silly grin broke out onto my face as I began to finish up the last of my breakfast.

The three of us made our way to the carriages in light conversation. When we finally arrived to the small town we made our way to the Three Broomsticks, as was tradition on all of our Hogsmeade trips. Madame Rosmerta already had our three butterbeers ready for us at our table.

"So Ron, any plans for today?" Harry asked conversationally.

Ron finished his chug of butterbeer before answering, "The usual, hanging out with Luna." Harry and I nodded our heads in turn. "What about you two?"

I felt another choking episode coming on, so I steered clear of taking a sip of my butterbeer and let Harry answer the question, "Me and 'Mione are going on a little shopping trip."

"Not buying me birthday presents already, are we Harry?" Ron teased.

"Oh no, just some school supplies . . . with a _quick _stop by the new bookstore."

I stuck my tongue out playfully at Harry and he re-cooperated by mimicking my actions, except placing his tongue at an unmentionable place between his pointer and middle fingers. I didn't even bother to scold him; all I did was laugh and roll my eyes. I'm pretty sure that Harry and Ron were confused from my actions, but I could care less.

"Well I'd better go and meet Luna." Ron said as he started to get off of his stool.

"Yeah, we need to get going as well. Come one 'Mione."

I nodded as Harry left our money and tip on the table. We both exited the bar and made our way towards the bookstore. I gasped at its size. The name on the bookstore read 'Hogsmeade Bookstore'. How creative.

Harry and I entered, Harry very reluctantly. I dragged him in by the wrist and made my way towards where the novels were. I told him to go find some Quidditch books to use for the team.

"Nah. I think I'll just go get some soppy romance novel so I can read the steamy sex scenes."

I rolled my eyes, "Good luck figuring out the Dewy Decimal System." With that I walked away, but not before hearing him muttering, "Dewy Decimal System . . .?"

The shelves were over ten feet high, rolling ladders on each corner to help with searching. I didn't know where to start, but I made a note to myself to be quick as to end Harry's misery sooner rather than later. Then I wouldn't have to hear him complain.

I scanned the author's names and stopped when I found what she was looking for. I scanned the titles and picked up a few that I thought would suffice for now. The urge for wanting to stay was pulling me further and further towards the small reading area, but I knew Harry would probably looking for me already. When I turned to walk away from the comfy couches I caught a small tuff of ebony hair poking out from one of the chairs.

I walked around and gasped when I saw none other than Harry Potter sitting in the chair and . . . bear with me . . . _reading a book._ I stared at him, mouth open and books hanging limply at my arm. He must have sensed my presence behind him, as he turned around and smiled.

"Don't act so shocked."

I shook my head and re-focused my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't think you had enough brain cells to comprehend reading . . ."

"Thank you for your kind words."

I just smiled and began to walk away. He followed closely behind me and we made our way to the check-out counter. The witch who rang up our items didn't hesitate to catch a glance at Harry's scar. This did not go unnoticed by Harry; he winked at the witch and made her blush. I felt a surge of annoyance pass through me as I snatched the bags from the cashiers hand and walked out of the store.

Harry, again, followed me out, obviously not noticing my change in mood. I kept my part of the deal and made my way towards Honeydukes. As we entered, I saw Harry's face immediately lighten up as he made his way towards the shelves full of brightly wrapped candy. Now, I had been in here before, but I didn't know my way around as much as Harry obviously did, so I followed after him.

I looked up towards the topmost shelf and saw a medium-sized basket filled with an assortment of candies. I reached up and found myself about two inches too short. I stretched my arm further upward and barely touched the wicker material of the basket when I felt a body press up against me and a hand surpass mine and grab the basket.

I turned around and saw Harry smile softly down at me. Don't ask me why, maybe it was the butterbeer in my system or the close body proximity. I blushed and looked shyly down at the floor.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." He said, holding up the basket close to his face and examining its contents. "This is a really good choice, how did you find it?"

"Oh, well I just saw it up there and wanted to see what was inside."

"Well you have a very good eye for these things, 'Mione. I think you just saved us about twenty minutes of fruitless searching." He complimented.

"Well thank you, I do try."

"Let's ring this up and get outta here, then." Harry suggested.

I nodded and followed him to the cashier. Luckily this one was an old man with a rather large mole on his forehead. I cringed and looked away. No chance of Harry flirting with him. Oh, god. Bad mental image there. Get out, get out!

"You okay?" I heard Harry ask.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so . . ."

I nodded and made my way out of the crowded store. When Harry caught up with me I could have sworn I saw a flicker of dirty blonde hair in the crowd of people by us. My heart stopped as I saw Terry giving me the coldest look I have ever been given. It gave me shivers in down my spine. But what I was really thinking was why the hell he was giving me a dirty look. He had no right!

Harry saw me staring in Terry's direction and suddenly turn away, obviously. When I turned back to him I gave a small smile and looked down at the dirt. "You know that offer to kill him still stands."

I looked up slowly, "Yeah, but there are too many witnesses here."

"This is true. I think we should corner him and the–"

"Shh!" I said as I put a finger to his mouth, "Like I said before . . . too many witnesses."

He smiled against my finger, and as I was about to remove my finger he liked it. "Eww!" I exclaimed as I began to wipe my finger on my jeans. "You are truly disgusting."

"And you are truly prude. You know you liked it."

"No."

"Well treasure the moment, sweetie. It'll be the closest you'll get to these lips again." Harry said in a mock-Malfoy tone.

I giggled. Yes, giggled. "Very nice impression. Just dye your hair and you could give the real deal a run for his money."

He looked affronted, "Dye this hair? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm all about seriousness; you should know this by now."

"This is true."

"Come on, ego-boy, let's go." I grabbed his hand and began to lead him to Zongo's Joke Shop.

"That's ego-_man_ to you."

We ended up buying Ron a few mediocre prank sets in the hour or so we spent in the joke shop. Harry and I made our way to the carriages with his hand once again resting lazily on my shoulder. We like to think of our day as a success, even though when I got back to my dorm room I couldn't help the overwhelming thoughts rushing through my head. Seeing Terry, blushing. Success for buying Ron's gifts, maybe. Success for sorting out my love life, not so much.


	3. Revenge

It had been a week since me and Harry had gone had gone to Hogsmeade and I was still no closer to figuring out the few 'little disturbances' that day. My love life was completely and utterly screwed. I didn't tell Harry of my dilemma, obviously, because he would either laugh at my position (highly unlikely, since he's, like, the most caring person I know) or have that _look _in his eyes and get me to tell him _everything _(more likely than the last, and the one that I was fearing the most).

The position I was in didn't help matters, either.

I was squished in-between Ron and Harry at lunch and trying very unsuccessfully to cut my piece of chicken into well-devised square cubes. This is completely normal, mind you. It seemed as though everyone was sitting in close proximity today leaving me feeling a very uncomfortable stirring in my stomach. I was claustrophobic as a kid, so I had no doubt in my mind that I might vomit onto my carefully cut chicken. Wait, chicken?!

I started to cough uncontrollably. After about five seconds I felt a hand on my back, trying to force the chicken from my windpipe. I bowed my head down and let the chicken slide out of my throat. I head a collective moan of 'eww' from the neighboring students and tables around us. Apparently I had caused a scene. Just great.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" I heard Harry's voice call from beside me.

"Yeah." I managed to say through the bits of chicken still in my mouth.

"I don't think you and chicken should be seeing each other anymore, all it leads to is regurgitation and one of you bowing over a plate, completely exhausted, and in your case, humiliated." I could sense the smirk.

"Thank you, Harry. That was very insightful."

"You know it."

I finally mustered the confidence to life my head from its place on the table and look around me. It seemed as though everyone had gotten over my minor disturbance and got back to their normal lunch activities. I sighed in relief. The last thing I wanted was attention.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go up to the common room for a few minutes to, err, gather my things before class." I spoke.

"But Herms, we have free period next." I heard Ron say.

I pretended to ignore him and made my way out of the hall. As I passed the Ravenclaw table I tried to keep my head pointed towards the exit. Tried. I felt my head turn towards that general direction as I made my way past it. I felt my stomach clench as I saw him talking to a pretty blonde with bright purple eyes. Yeah, purple.

I immediately turned back to looking at the exit but, to my shock, found a wall in my way. I smashed into it with an audible groan and pretended to play it off coolly as I found my way out and began to walk the path towards Gryffindor Tower.

I was halfway up the stairs in the main entrance when I heard someone call my name from behind. Seeing as though I felt my back tense; the options of who it was narrowed considerably. I turned around to see the figure of the one and only Harry Potter climbing the stairs to where I was. I turned back away from him and kept on climbing until his arm made contact with my shoulder. I felt myself tense again but resisted the urge to look at him. I had a pretty idea what look he was giving me right now.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" I heard him say. The tone of his voice confirmed my suspicions.

"I– nothing, I'm fine" I could feel a distant pain on my right eye, but decided to ignore it.

"Look at me, Hermione." The pain was getting stronger and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Hermione . . ." he said gently, "Please."

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I gave into his plea. My eyes were closed, but I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath. What was it? Did I smell repulsive? Look like hell? I opened my eyes, but felt I could only open my left one all the way. My right eye only opened only just so I could squint.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused.

He waved his hand in the air and conjured a mirror out of thin air. I didn't take the time to compliment him on his wandless magic, for I looked in the mirror and took a sharp intake of breath not unlike the one I hear Harry take moments ago. My right eye was slowly turning purple and tears were flowing out of my eyes. I hadn't realized I had been crying that badly.

"Oh." I said as it hit me, "I ran into a wall on my way out of the Great Hall."

He knew I wasn't lying, so he didn't say much. Well, he _is_ Harry, so he began asking questions almost instantly. "And how exactly did you run into a wall?"

There was no use avoiding the truth, so I just blurted it out. "I saw Terry with some girl in the great hall. She had blonde hair and . . . and purple eyes–"

"_Purple?_" he asked me in astonishment.

"Yeah, _purple!_" I exclaimed, arms in the air, "and she was gorgeous . . ." I added in a monotone, turning away from him.

He turned my gaze back to him by placing a hand on my cheek and wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I felt the tenderness in his voice as he spoke, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. He's out of your life now."

I sniffed, "No, he's not. He still haunts me every day and when I see him I–I . . ." I never finished the sentence. I burst into tears and felt Harry pull me into his embrace, rubbing my back in comforting strokes. We stayed like that for a while. When I heard footsteps ascending the stairs. It took me a second to realize they were ours.

"W-where are we going?"

"The common room, of course. People were starting to exit the Great Hall and I figured you didn't want to be caught crying on your friends shoulder."

A shadow of a smile formed on my face, "Thank-you, Harry."

"No problem, 'Mione. Now let's get you up to your favorite chair and have us a little chat, alright?" I nodded against his chest and let him lead the two of us towards Gryffindor Tower.

We made it there while it was still deserted and he guided me into my favorite chair, as promised. He sat on the floor in front of me and stared at me. I felt his gaze pouring into my system and I shuttered. He must've thought I was going to start crying again, because he immediately put a hand atop of mine. He intertwined our fingers as he massaged my hand with his thumb. That gesture alone caused tears to my eyes. He was always so kind and caring to me . . . always there when I needed him.

And that's how I feel asleep. My head lolled to the side of my favorite chair and Harry's hand linked into mine.

It was dark all around me when I woke up. I felt the pressure was gone from my hand. Harry must have left to go to bed in his dormitory. I sighed but found I couldn't move very far in my current position. _Funny, _I thought, _I don't remember this chair being so small. _And it wasn't small . . . it was quite roomy when I fell asleep. But then how–

My thoughts were ceased as I felt a movement from halfway underneath my right side. I moved my head to the other side of my shoulder and saw ebony hair obstructing my view. _He didn't leave. _I fought back my tears as I snuggled into him more comfortably and felt him shift. I looked over at him and found his green eyes staring back at me.

"G'morning 'Mione." He said gorggly with a smile on his face.

I bit my lip and replied, "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, thanks to you." I replied. I saw a blush creep on his cheeks and decided that that was the cutest thing I had ever seen. "Did you really stay the whole time?"

He nodded, "Every second."

The tears were getting tougher to fight back, "Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

"It was nothing, really." He said dismissively. My attempts not to cry must have begun to show, because his brow furrowed as he looked at me with _the look _again. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." I lied, "I just– I just, _really _have to go to the bathroom."

He still looked unconvinced as I made to wiggle out of our position. He arm went around my stomach as he pulled me towards him. His gaze was making me nervous as I tried to avoid it. 

"Unless you want to end up with regurgitated food coming out of a rather uncomfortable place, I suggest you let go of me." I think I surprised both of us with my statement, but I was first to recover as I took advantage of his state.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said from the chair as I began to walk away.

"To the bathroom, of course." And it was true . . . I really _did _have to pee. Before he could make a move to stop me (as I knew he would), I climbed up the girls staircase two at a time to ensure he wouldn't try to make them turn into a slide and send me crashing back into his inquisitive self.

As I let nature take its course I saw the familiar shade of red as I flushed the toilet. "Oh." I let slip, "_That's _why I've been so emotional . . . I guess."

I made my way back down the stairs as I checked the time (2:45 AM). Harry wasn't there, but I learned my lesson in thinking he wasn't there when he really was. So I checked all places he could possibly be before turning to my chair and picking up a book I left hidden in a cushion, deciding he really wasn't there and had probably had gone up to do something or another.

"You wouldn't have been looking for me, would you?"

I screamed and jumped out of my chair. I heard laughing from my place down on the floor. I heard the familiar rustling of Harry's infamous Invisibility Cloak and groaned. "I should've known." I muttered.

"Yes, you should have." Harry replied as he pulled off the cloak and offered an arm to me.

I put on a fake smile and took his hand . . . and tugged. He was too surprised to react with anything but a surprised yelp and a thud on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me but I considered it worth it for sake of revenge.

Harry moved from atop of me and moved to a position where he wasn't crushing me. More specifically, his elbows on either side of me and his legs in-between mine. His head turned towards me as his gaze locked with mine. I felt another tug in my stomach . . . but it wasn't a painful tug. It was more of a– a pleasurable tug; if that really is possible. Something flicked in his eyes and my breathing became ragged. It wasn't the afraid kind of ragged either– or maybe it was. I hadn't felt like this since–

"Hermione." He whispered to me.

"Harry . . ." I replied, more curiously then intended.

His face leaned towards mine and I froze. Was this really happening? Was I really going to let him? Was I really that eager to do it?

He stopped suddenly, so close to me that our noses were touching. "I think we should get up." He said. I felt my demeanor fall as I nodded meekly. He removed himself from his position and helped me get up.

"I– I'm sorry about that." I heard myself say mechanically.

"It's, uhh . . . it's alright." He said, scratching the nape of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

I could feel the tension in the air. Our moment– could I really call it that? I mean, it kind of was, with the stomach clenching and the ragged breathing, but–

"Harry? Hermione? What are you two still doing up?" I heard a voice say from behind us.

I turned and saw the familiar shade of fiery red hair, one that belonged to one Miss Ginny Weasley. She had a confused expression on her face along with a muggy look about her. It seemed as though she just got up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. I looked over at Harry to find him staring at me. I looked away before I could stop myself.

Luckily Ginny was too tired to be too skeptical of our behaviors. Normally she would be questioning us as though we were homicide convicts. I let out a sigh of relief, which I'm sure Harry could hear from beside me.

"Well then I'm off to bed." She said with an odd casualty in her voice. "G'night."

I watched her ascend the stairs and turned to Harry with haste. I saw him looking at the floor with peculiar interest. "Well . . ." I started, causing him to look over at me. "I'm off to, uhh, study for my Ancient Runes exam tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry."

I didn't hear a reply because of my rush to get up to my dormitory. I closed the door softly behind me as to not awaken my dorm mates and made towards my bed. I didn't have an Ancient Runes exam tomorrow, obviously. But Harry didn't need to know that. I tried my best to fall back asleep but all that happened that night was me thinking about a certain moment and the consequences it had on my love life.

I was a breakfast early the next morning and made a very quick attempt to avoid being seen by Harry. Awkward glances and shyness around my best friend weren't really on my agenda. By the time I made my way to my regular seat in Charms, I found Harry already there. Bugger.

I sat down wordlessly next to him and tried to concentrate on the lesson. I did a fair job at it in my opinion. But then again, who really care about _my _opinions anymore?

As soon as class ended, I made my way into the hallway. Bad choice. As soon as I exited I bumped into someone, when I looked up (after apologizing frantically) I saw the familiar and beautifully odd purple eyes.

"It's alright." She said with a smile. Great, even her voice was gorgeous.

It took me a moment to realize that she wasn't alone. She was attached by means of intertwined hands to none other than Terry. _Oh God._ "Isn't it, Terry?"

"Oh yeah, perfectly alright." He replied with a curt nod.

"Well, see you later." The girl told me kindly, guiding Terry along by the hand. The weird thing was, I could _swear _I saw smirk at me from behind his shoulder.

I felt my stomach fall down into my feet, my breath become ragged. This was the bad kind– the _very _bad kind. I did the only thing I could at that moment, I ran. I ran into a nearby broom cupboard a cried. I was so pathetic. I heard the bell ring and groaned; I was late for potions.

When I arrived in class Snape gave me a detention (not really a surprise). I sat down next to Harry and felt his gaze on me. He would usually make a move to comfort me or at least ask what was wrong. But not now.

I spent the whole period thinking of any way to commit homicide, which is what I usually do if someone gets on my nerves. It was a very entertaining and fail-safe way to calm me. Harry taught me to do it. But there were other ways of closure, I was sure of it. And since I had nothing else to lose, I started to think about it. The only other thing that would make her feel better would be revenge of some kind . . . but what kind of revenge?

And then it hit me as soon as the bell rang.

I ignored Snape's calls to hand me my detention form and followed him out of the room. When I was in the halls I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a nearby broom cupboard. I ignored his questions and spoke with more confidence then I knew I had.

"I need your help."


	4. Plot

He looked confused. Then again, why wouldn't he be? His best friend just shoved him into a broom cupboard. Well . . . his best friend who had been purposely been avoiding him lately. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"What?" His voice broke my thoughts.

"I need your help." I repeated to him.

"Yeah, I got that." He said and I blushed a bit, thankful that I didn't provide any light yet. "But with what?" I just remained silent, all of my courage seeming slipping away. It all sounded so good in my head, but now that it was time to say it aloud, it sounded even more crazy than anticipated. "Well?"

"I . . . uhh . . . had this idea to get back at Terry and I was hoping that you could help me." I stuttered. Oh, great, that was always a sign of nervousness, and the last thing I wanted him to think of me was that I was nervous after pushing him into a cupboard. Wait, since when did I care? _Since forever, _my mind answered. _Not true!–You sure about that?_

"Alright, shoot." He agreed. Oh God, he agreed even though I didn't tell him my plan yet. _Then tell him your plan–But he's sure to say no–You never know until you try._ I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, you know how I told you about that– that girl with the purple eyes. Well, while we were in Hogsmeade I saw him looking at me funny and then I put two and two together and–"

"He's trying to make you jealous." He finished for me. Wow, he was better than I thought.

"Well, yeah. And I thought I could fight fire with fire since it seemed as though he thought _I _was the one trying to make him jealous." I spoke. _Please don't hate it, please don't hate it._

"That's brilliant, 'Mione!" he said. He thought it was brilliant! But he didn't a– "So who's the lucky bloke?" And there it was. My queue to tell him my plan, the plan that he was going to think was crazy, deny any participation because he thought I should be sent to St. Mungo's with Lockhart. _Suck it up, Granger! _ My mind shouted, _just tell him already before he figure out you're talking _and _answering to yourself!_

I was right, "W-well . . . I was sorta hoping _you _might help . . ." He was silent. Oh god, he _did _think I was crazy! I knew it, I just knew it! _Hurry up and think of a cover! _"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just assumed you might wanna help, since you're the one who offered to kill him when this whole thing started. I know It's a big thing to ask for– pretending to date your best friend– and–"

"'Mione." He said, interrupting my rambling by placing a finger on my lips. When I took a sharp intake of breath, he removed it, leaving a strange tingling sensation in its wake. "You shouldn't second guess yourself. Of course I'll help you."

My chest tightened. "You will?"

"Yeah. I've wanted to hurt that slimy bastard ever since Ron dragged you into the common room that day, and if this is the way to do it . . . I'm in." I smiled– grinned, really– but he couldn't 

see that for lack of lighting. Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him and squeezed.

"Thank you so much, Harry! You won't regret this!" I felt his arms tighten around me and I breathed out in relief. Maybe I wasn't so crazy after all. With a friend like Harry, nothing I did ever felt crazy. Well, _after_ I asked him.

"You might, though." He said, releasing his grip on me. My brow furrowed as I looked in (what I thought to be) his eyes.

"Why?"

"We're gonna be late for Charms." He explained through a chuckle.

"Shit!" I shouted, getting up and bumping my head on the low ceiling. I ignored the sharp sting of pain and made to open the door of the small cupboard, stumbling outward. I heard Harry chuckle a bit and I turned around and glared at him. He seemed to have an easier time getting out. The wanker.

"And what are _you _laughing at?" I asked in annoyance.

"Other than the fact that you just bumped you head on the ceiling of a broom cupboard, stumbled out of it, and are now in the habit of swearing . . . I don't think we're going to have much of a hassle telling people we're dating now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion, now thoroughly rubbing my head and disheveling my already out-of-control mane. He just pointed behind me in response to my question. I turned in the direction of his finger and my eyes bulged. Two second years seemed to be staring at the two of us with open mouths. When they comprehended that we were both looking at them as they were us, they scurried off. Most likely to tell the rest of their class of what they just discovered.

"The entire population of Hogwarts–staff included–will find out about us by dinnertime." He explained as I turned back around to face him. His grin widened, "It also helps that your hair is a complete mess and my shirt looking as though roughly tugged in earnest." He then began to straighten his shirt and I laughed.

"Well that's good; I thought convincing you was the hard part. Now that the hardest part is covered, all we have to do is act like a couple." I resisted the urge to cover my mouth. He wasn't supposed to know that!

"That should be easy enough, seeing as though most of the school already thinks we're secretly dating."

"What?" The school already thought we were dating? When did this happen?! As far as I knew, we haven't been doing anything couple-like lately . . . have we?

"Never mind; come on, we have a class to get too." He extended his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. He intertwined our fingers as we began our walk towards the Charms classroom. The halls were completely deserted as we walked, confirming Harry's allegation 

that we were, indeed, going to be late for class. "I think we ought to run for it, don't you?" he asked as he began to pick up his pace.

"I'm not much of a r–" He began to sprint, still holding my hand. I groaned as I tried to keep up with him. We were climbing stairs and passing hallways all in a blur and I felt a stitch begin to form in my side. "Harry!" I called out to him, "Not all–of us–are–Quidditch players!"

"Relax." He said, not even a trace out of breath. "We're there." I looked up, clutching my side with my free hand to discover that we _were_ there. "You can thank me when we're actually _in _the classroom." He said, tugging on my hand and guiding my limp form into the filled classroom. I saw Ron wave at us from our usual place, smiling. His smile faded, however, when he saw our interlocked hands. My stomach clenched as I looked up at Harry. He showed a look of understanding. "We'll talk about it later." I nodded as we found our seats next to Ron.

The bell rang as soon as we sat down and I smiled, "Thank you." I whispered, but flinched as the pain in my side returned. He smiled in response. Professor Flitwick entered the classroom then and the lesson began

Before I knew it, it was dinnertime. And, just as Harry predicted, there were eyes on us from the moment we entered the Great Hall. Our hands were once again intertwined all the way up until we took our seats across from Ron, who was giving us a very noticeable glare. I looked up at Harry, "Later." He said. I nodded as I began to eat. I was actually enjoying my peaceful dinner until I heard a voice.

"So it _is _true?!" It was the local gossip, Lavender Brown along with her trusty companion, Parvari Patil. The two of them had identical beaming looks as they looked between Harry and I. "I heard from Dean, who heard from Seamus, who was told by Trevor of Ravenclaw, who overheard some second years, that they caught you two coming out off a broom cupboard after class!"

I tried to put on a false smile and come up with a clever reply, but my mouth was dry. I hadn't thought of the confrontations. Come to think of it, I didn't even think of anything past to point of Harry agreeing –which I had no idea that he would do– so I was definitely screwed. Thankfully, Harry spoke up for me.

"Yep, Hermione and I are happily together." I felt him tug on my hand from underneath the table as he held it up for the two of them to see. They both shrieked and congratulated us and were off, most likely to spread the newest piece of gossip to eager listeners.

Harry let go of my hand and I mouthed my thanks to him. He just smiled and continued to eat his chicken leg. I felt a pair of eyes boring into me and looked up into Ron's stony gaze. I gulped and bit my lip, knowing he'd want an explanation now that we had confirmed it to the school's gossip mills.

"Ron–" I began, only to be interrupted, again, by Harry.

"We'll talk about it after dinner in the common room, alright?" He was looking pointedly at Ron and I saw Ron nod mechanically. At least he was giving us a chance to explain, that was always a good sign.

The three of us continued to eat silently and I tried to ignore the glances of our housemates. It wasn't an easy feat, mind you. I was very close to shouting out "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO INTERESTING?!" but restrained myself. I didn't want the whole school to think I was nutters. Alright, so they may already think I am . . . but I didn't want to prove them right.

I looked over at Harry to see that he was nearly done with his dinner. I let out a steady breath and hurriedly finished mine as well. "Come on, love." I heard him call to me as I took my last bite of my dinner. _Love, _I thought, _that's a new one. _

I took his extended hand and was distantly aware of all the whispers that followed us all the way out of the hall. As we passed the Ravenclaw table I couldn't resist the urge to look over at where I knew Terry would be and found him looking at me with an indescribable look on his face. I smirked as I turned back sound, it was a start.

We reached the common room to find it empty of any students. I let go of Harry's hand and found it feeling oddly empty. Before I could think about it, I heard movement from behind us and saw a red-faced Ron behind us. I had almost forgotten we owed him an explanation.

"Would either of you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" he yelled. I flinched as guilt overwhelmed me. I couldn't very well lie to him. I looked over at Harry as he made a motion for me to speak. _Oh great, _I thought, _the one time I actually _want _him to talk!_

I took a deep breath and spoke with a slight stutter to my voice, "Maybe we should sit down."

The two boys obeyed my shaky order and sat down; Harry, next to me on the couch, and Ron on the chair opposite of us. They both looked at me with eager looks on their faces. _Now or never, Granger, _"Well you know how Terry has been hanging around that girl lately?"

"Yeah, Deanna Jenkins." Ron replied.

_Deanna Jenkins, _I thought, _even her name is mysterious. Dumb bimbo. _"Yeah . . . her; well I noticed that when Harry and I were in Hogsmeade that one day that he looked at me funny, and the next day he was hanging around good 'ol purple eyes–"

"Purple eyes?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Code name for Deanna." Harry explained, a comprehending look washing over his features. "Go on, 'Mi–"

"She has _purple eyes?! _I never noticed that before. That's bloody brilliant! I've never heard of someone with purple eyes before!" Ron exclaimed. I felt annoyance take over me as I took a large intake of breath.

"Yes, Ron. Now can I please continue?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry." He said, smiled meekly.

"Anyways, he started hanging around _Deanna_ and–"

"You know, I like 'Purple Eyes' better." Ron interrupted, "make it sound more–"

"Cool?" Harry added.

"Yeah, like one of those–"

"_RON!_" I screamed at him. "_Please!_"

"Sorry. Jeeze, don't have to get so testy over it . . ." He trailed off, seeing the fiery look I was giving him. _Good, he should be scared._

"He started hanging around Deanna and–" I looked at Ron and Harry for any sign of interruption. When I saw none, I continued, "I added them both up and figured he was trying to make me jealous. So I asked Harry to help me get back at him by pretending to date." I looked at Ron expectantly; he looked as though he was concentrating hard on something. He sat there for a good few minutes until he picked up his head. I found myself holding my breath, waiting for his response.

"So it's all pretend?" he asked, looking between Harry and I.

"Yeah." Harry spoke up, "It's just gonna be until Terry realizes he wants Hermione back, then we'll break up and they can live happily ever after." I thought the last bit of his statement sounded a little strained, but chose to ignore it. "Right Hermione?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah, right." I said. At least now I knew I had a goal. I wasn't planning to win him back at all, really, just make him suffer. But that 'happily ever after' ending did sound very appealing. But that did make me feel guilty . . . it was like I was using Harry for my own benefit. What did he get for this? _The satisfaction of one of his best friends being happy, perhaps?– But that doesn't sound very benificial– Harry seemed happy to do it– After a tense silence in which he was probably thinking what a selfish witch you are– Oh come off it, Harry would never do that!– You're right, but that doesn't make me feel any better– You should just be happy that he's helping you at all– Yeah, you're right– I know._

"Hermione?" I heard a voice call to me.

"Huh, what?" I asked, blushing. I must have been out of it. As long as they don't suspect you of thinking to yourself.

"Having a nice conversation with the voices in your head?" Harry asked with a smirk. Shit!

"N-no, don't be silly." I covered up lamely. Of course Harry would find me out eventually. But he still doesn't know what–or should I say _who_–I was thinking about. As long as he doesn't find that out, I'm okay.

"Alright, whatever you say, 'Mione." He said skeptically.

"So what was up with the broom cupboard rumor, then?" Ron said, saving me from a very embarrassing confrontation. I should remind myself to thank Ron later.

"Well that was when 'Mione here told me about her elaborate plan. When I told her were going to be late for class she _swore, _hit her head on the ceiling and stumbled out of the closet. Not to mention she literally dragged me there, too, so the two of us looked a right site." Harry said, containing his laughter. Ron, however, wasn't so talented. He burst out laughing after Harry emphasized the word 'swore'. Honestly, who _doesn't _swear in a stressful situation?

"Honestly, it wasn't _that _funny!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it was." Harry said, finally giving in and joining Ron in his laughter. I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms around me, annoyed. "Oh come on, _honey._" I fought back a smile. "_Sweetie pie." _A twitch escaped, but I just looked away towards the fire and pushed it back. I thought I had escaped his attempts, until I saw his face come into my vision, blocking my view of the fire. He had a smirk on his face, a sure sign of defeat for me. "_Hermy-bear."_

I didn't even fight it; I doubled over in laughter and smacked Harry in the shoulder. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" I protested through giggles.

"All's fair in love and war, _baby." _I started laughing again and started sliding off the sofa. If he wanted war, he'd get it.

"Oh, but of course, _Harry-poo."_ I heard Ron let out a bark of laughter from his place on the floor next to us. I saw Harry's lip quivering as he tried to suppress joining us. "_Pumpkin._" I saw tears in his eyes. "_Love Muffin._" Hook, line, and sinker. He banged his head on the floor as he laughed so hard, I thought he'd explode.

It was then I noticed the crowd of people who had just come back from dinner looking down at us. This only caused us to laugh harder. I heard mutters of interesting comments, but I was too giggly to care. We continued our charade despite their gazes and whispered comments.

"_Sugar Daddy!"_

"_Love Monkey!"_

"_Lamb Chop!"_

It continued like that until we were well out of pet names and breath. The three of us were all red-faced and ready for bed by the time we mustered the strength to sit back upright. Harry was the one who suggested that we all head up to bed. After a few more minutes, we all ended up complying. Apparently laughing takes up a lot of energy. Who knew?

When I was in my bed I couldn't help but think that this whole pretend-to-date plot might not actually be that bad, especially since I've gained the knowledge of at least fifty new pet names to call Harry while we were in public. It's safe to say that I was definitely looking forward to the next few weeks.


	5. Rumors

Who knew revenge could be so… easy?

Harry and I had been "dating" for little over a week and had no problems whatsoever. It was better than I could have imagined! I thought for sure that we would encounter one or two problems along the way. People who were hesitant that our relationship was legit, Terry not coming under the full effect of our "relationship", or just pure bad luck, which usually seemed to be attached to me like Ron to the newest flavor of Bertie Bott's… but nope. The only word I could think of to describe my intricate plot was something I had _never_ associated with anything having to do with me… perfect.

People came up to me daily, either to congratulate me on snagging the great Harry Potter or to give me a playful shove in the shoulder and say "It's about bloody time!". This, I have to admit, was rather odd. I mean, what do they mean by 'about bloody time'? Were people pining over me and Harry to get together? Honestly, we are (well, _were_, as far as their knowledge went) _just friends!_ People probably mistook the things me and Harry did as more-than-friendly because they didn't have a male best friend. It was a simple mistake to make. Apparently a boy and a girl couldn't be friends without _some_ sort of romantic feelings involved. What complete and utter bollocks! Well… the fact that me and Harry were seemingly involved with each other didn't really help my cause to the public… but to me it helped tremendously. When Harry and I weren't in public with Ron or just the two of us, we acted like we always did, nothing couple-y.

Terry had been unusually cold towards me lately as well. And I _loved _it! He would just hang around Purple Eyes (I'm sorry… I mean _Deanna_) and completely ignore me save for the few glances I could feel him giving me. I just loved being right. He was completely jealous and it probably wouldn't be long before, as Harry put it, we would live happily ever after. I couldn't wait.

And to top it all off, today was Thursday, one of my favorite days of the week. It wasn't quite Friday, but the promise of it lingering so near was enough to make anyone giddy. Well, at least me. Harry and Ron despised any day that _wasn't _Friday. It was as though everyday was just another day to them, another day where they had to get up early, drag themselves to lessons, and do their extra load of homework the Professor's had been giving us to prepare us for our N.E.W.Ts next year.

I stepped down the staircase with a bounce in my step to meet the boys downstairs for our walk to breakfast to see them half-asleep on the sofa and chair. I let out a breath from my nose as rolled my eyes in annoyance. These two certainly knew how to put a downer on such a perfect day. Now I had to drag them out of the common room. _Great. _

I made my way over to them and kneeled down so that I was eye-level with Harry; my first conquest. I knew he wasn't completely asleep, so this wouldn't be too hard. Harry always slept with his mouth slightly agape and his breathes were deep and relaxed. But right now, his mouth was clamped shut, his brow furrowed, and his breathes were coming out in odd intervals, as though he was concentrating hard on something.

I pushed slightly on the shoulder that was up in the air. He was on one side, leaning most of his 

weight on his left side, another sign he wasn't asleep. He always slept on his back or stomach. He didn't even flinch when I made contact with his shoulder; he just moaned and clenched his eyes shut more firmly. I groaned inwardly. Even in his half-asleep state, he was still incessantly stubborn. I pushed more earnestly on his shoulder and he still didn't budge. What a wanker, he was enjoying this… I could tell!

"Harry" I murmured quietly, "Harry, please wake up."

"No." he mumbled in response, causing me to smile slightly. I'm always right.

"You're going to make us late to breakfast." I told him, thinking the promise of food would rouse him a bit, "they're serving chocolate-chip pancakes… your favorite."

He squirmed slightly in his place as he buried his face into the cushions of the sofa, "I don't care."

"Yes you do." He didn't even respond this time. He thought he was funny, did he? Well, I could play dirty, too. "_Please… _for _me?_"

He knew that tone of voice. Ahh, success. He lifted his head groggily and looked at my downturned lower lip and groaned, his only weakness was the puppy-dog pout, and I was the only person who knew so, taking full advantage of it as much as I saw need to. I saw him flinch as he pushed himself to look me in the eyes with an annoyed look. "I hate you so much right now, you have no idea."

"I have an inkling." I said through a smirk, "Now help me get Ron up."

"No problem" he said as he reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. With an upturned eyebrow, he chucked the pillow across the room, hitting Ron square-on in the face.

"Holy sh– that hurt!" He yelled from behind us. I craned my head and saw him with an annoyed look on his features, not unlike the one Harry had on his face only moments ago. It was true; idiots _did_ have the same habits.

I looked back at Harry to see him look at Ron with a sense of accomplishment on his face. I felt a tug at my stomach as he pointed that look towards me with a grin. "Do I get extra Hermione-points for making him curse?" he asked me.

I shook off the feeling in my stomach with a quick rubbing of my hand on it and turned looked at Ron, then back at Harry. "He only _almost _swore, so no."

I saw Harry give me a pout but ignored it. Unlike him, I could resist such attempts of persuasion. "Come on… give your old boyfriend a brake."

"No." It wasn't the first time he'd played the 'boyfriend' card. He thought it could soften me up… ha! He knew full well that I could easily resist that as well as the pout, although, he kept at it, as though he thought he was getting closer and closer to breaking me. Not a chance in hell.  


He gave me one last agitated look and got up from the couch. He smoothed out his wrinkled uniform before offering me a hand to get up. I took it and felt him intertwine out fingers, as was custom before we left the common room. Ron had already gotten used to the idea of us "dating" and was onto the "you-guys-make-such-a-cute-couple" phase. Harry had to stop me several times from hexing him. He only did it to annoy me, and it worked. Harry never seemed too bothered by it, though on quite a few occasions, I caught him blushing and shoving Ron in the shoulder. But before I could do a double-take, the blush was gone. Almost as if it had never existed… but to all of my knowledge, it could have.

The three of us made our way to the Great Hall and sat down at our regular seats. I'd also become accustomed to the stares that followed us into the hall. I used to find them annoying and unnecessary, but I just ignored them now. Our school lived off of gossip, and since there isn't much going on at Hogwarts at the moment, we were the main attraction to the gossip mills. The rumor I thought was the most odd was that Harry and I had discovered our feelings for each other in the Astronomy Tower, after a compromising situation took place. I found it to be illogical and obviously not very well thought out. I mean, _whose _life was so boring that they had to make up a silly rumor like that in order to make the buzz about mine and Harry's "relationship" bigger?

"Hey, have you guys heard the rumor going around school?" Neville said across from me. When the three of us shook our heads in response, he continued, "Well, is it true that you and Harry are only going out because Hermione's pregnant with Draco Malfoy's love child, and Harry is only sticking around because he wants to raise it to be a Hippogriph-breeder?"

I spit out my pumpkin juice. I stand corrected. _That _was the weirdest rumor I'd heard. I looked over at Harry and asked in a worried undertone, "Do I _look _pregnant?"

Harry shook his head, "No, love, you look beautiful." I blushed as he turned back towards Neville. "Who told you that, Nev?" It was Neville's turn to blush as he mumbled what I thought to be "G'nny". This seemed to satisfy Harry as he continued to eat his pancakes as though nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened.

"Well, at least it's not crazy." Ron said sarcastically, lightening up the mood at the table and making a few people (me included) chuckle. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as the moment passed and reached across Harry to pick up a blueberry muffin from the tray. I heard Harry begin to cough uncontrollably as I let our intertwined hand brush over an–ahem–important part of the male anatomy.

My eyes widened as I blushed and looked at him in shock. "I am _so _sorry!" I whispered loud enough to make it clear that I was, indeed, sorry, and so no one would notice our little exchange.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a rather high voice. I bit the inside of my mouth as I looked away from him and back to my muffin. I thought that the moment had passed until I saw a new plate of scrambled eggs appear in place of the muffins. My mouth watered as I, once again, gave into the urge to eat something on the other side of Harry.  


Our hands were fine on the way over there. I grabbed the eggs fine, scooping them onto my plate with ease, trying my hardest to keep my other hand steady. But then when I was putting the plate back, I felt it slip from my grip slightly and unconsciously moved my other hand to steady it. I managed to steady it fine with my left hand and let out a breath of relief as I focused my attention back to my plate and began to eat.

"Uhh… 'Mione?" I heard Harry's strained voice say from beside me.

"Hmm?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs, looking at him as I swallowed.

"Do you… uhh… mind if you… uhh… move your hand?" He said. It was then I noticed how white he was in the face and the few beads of sweat making their way down his forehead. _Oh my god!  
_  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry!" I said as I removed my hand (again) from its place from atop… well, you get the idea. I saw his body relax and the color return to its normal shade as he looked at me with a… uhm… I don't really know how to describe that look. Relived? Annoyed? Freaked-out-beyond-normal-human-capacity? Yeah, I like the sound of that last one.

"Uhh, Her–"

"Hermione!" Ron interrupted from across us. We both turned out gazes in his direction,. "I didn't think you had enough guts!" Oh Merlin, he _saw_! I knew one day he was going to realize something was out of the ordinary, but did he _have _to choose today?!

"It was an _accident! _I didn't _mean _to touch Harry there, honest!" I blurted, quite louder than I anticipated. I heard the Great Hall quiet down and a blush began to form on my cheeks. Honestly, didn't _anybody _haveanything else better to do then watch the drama unfold at the Gryffindor table?

I focused back to Ron to see him looking at me with a peculiar look on his face. "What are you talking about, Herms?"

"Wait, what are _you _talking about?" I asked him frantically.

"Your earrings." He answered with a smirk.

I mechanically brought my left hand to my ear and felt for anything peculiar. Nothing. There wasn't anything wrong with my earrings. "What about my earrings?" I asked as I brought my hand back down to rest on the table.

"They're green." Ron said, snorting and trying to hold back laughter.

"Honestly, Ron. That is so old!" Harry scorned.

"Wait, _what _does the color of my earrings have to do with anything?" I asked in confusion. I felt 

so lost when I was around these two.

"It's Thursday… you're wearing _green _earrings…!" Ron continued to hold back laughter as Harry glared at him pointedly. This didn't affect Ron's demeanor at all, though. He just kept looking at me with this smug look on his face as though I had done something hilarious. And, as far as I knew, the only thing I did that was remotely funny in my eyes was… well, nothing. All I had done this morning was publically humiliate myself by blurting out that I touched Harry… somewhere. Oh, who was I kidding? Our school was smart enough to guess _where_.

"I don't get it…" I said. As I looked at Harry for an answer to my quarry, "Care to explain, Harry?"

He sighed as he looked over at Ron, who was now biting his lip in order to contain the laugh I knew he wanted to emit. I could tell Harry repressed to urge to roll his eyes as he looked back over at me. I gave him an impatient look, egging him on to talk. "What Mister-Immaturity here is trying to say is that… when you wear the color green on a Thursdays you… uhh… give off the impression that you're…" he cleared his throat as he spoke in a whisper, "horny."

I heard Ron burst out laughing and start to chant "Harry makes you randy, Harry makes you randy!" loud enough that Harry turned around and flicked his wand in his general direction and he stopped. I looked over to where he was and saw that he was gripping his throat in desperation. Harry had gagged him.

"Horny, really?" I asked him.

Harry nodded and sighed, "It used to be funny when we were thirteen, but…"

"Wait, wait!" I said as something came to me suddenly, "Have I ever worn anything green on a Thursday before today?" Harry remained silent as he bit his lip, I knew, because he wanted to hold back a smile. "Harry… answer me."

"Yep."

"And did you make fun of me behind my back?" I asked. He, once again, bit his lip. "Harry James…"

He burst out laughing as he gasped out a distinct "yes" that I caught through his outburst. I rolled my eyes as he sobered up. "Sorry 'Mione, we were immature and stupid back then."

"And apparently still are" I said as I lifted the gag from Ron. I heard him gasp a "thanks" and I turned back to my meal. Boys and their immaturity… drove me insane some days. But, at least the focus was off of my embarrassing outburst.

"So about touching Harry inappropriately…" I heard Ron say. Never mind.

I had just taken my Ancient Runes exam and I was feeling pretty darn good about myself. There wasn't a question I didn't know off of that paper, not a date I didn't memorize. I was in academic heaven, floating on Cloud Nine, if you will. I was practically skipping out of the classroom when the bell rang, something I rarely did nowadays. I was so unaware of my surroundings, however, that I didn't even realize I was heading in the wrong direction of the flow of traffic until I bumped into someone and dropped my book bag. I saw a pair of hands help me gather my things as I hurried to stand up. When I did I began to frantically apologize and looked the victim of my clumsiness in the eyes.

"It's alright… Hermione?" They ended in a questionable tone. I recognized that voice instantly.

"Terry." I said as politely as I could. He looked amazing. Damn it. His blonde hair had gotten highlighted by the newly sunny weather, his skin tanner. He even looked more built then I was used to seeing him. He usually had his face in a book, much like me, too often to even make time for things like exercise. "You look great." I heard myself say.

"Thanks, you do, too." He said in that friendly voice of his.

"Well… sorry about bumping into you like that." I apologized once more.

"No, no, it was my fault, really. Did you just get out of an exam?"

"Yeah," I said, dazed. He still remembered the look I got when I was out of an exam. Success!

"And I presume you did well?" he said with a small smile to his face.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically and I saw his smile brighten, "It was so easy, I couldn't believe it!"

"Just like Potter, eh?" he said jokingly. I paused for a second. Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to… well… I don't know… but not that!

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was an easy catch. I mean, the guy's been in love with you for years. And right after me, I guess you weren't really up for a challenge relationship-wise. I mean, why would you be, right?" He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way as he looked at me with a look I thought to be deeply disturbing.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked, my temper rising. The lies he was spitting out, it was ridiculous! Harry, an easy catch… _in love with me for years?_ Puh-lease! Why would he say such things?

"Well, if you wouldn't sleep with me, why not rebound with someone who is completely willing to do so, no questions asked?" He looked so sure of himself. Psh.

"Oh so _that's_ what this is about… sex. It's always about sex for you, isn't it Terry? Just because I'm not going to sleep with you doesn't mean I'll throw myself at someone who, as 

you say 'is more than willing to'! Which is completely off the mark! Harry wouldn't–"

"Wouldn't what, sleep with you? I know. I mean who _would? _ Who would want sloppy seconds? But I bet he would. He's been known to pick up where people have left off, isn't he?"

"_What… _what… is _that _what think!"

"It's what everyone thinks. You really think people are _happy _for you? No, they just say that to be nice, what everyone is really thinking is how much of a slut you are. And frankly, so do I! How could you go from a relationship with me, to a relationship with 'long-lost-puppy' Potter? That's low, even for you!" Each word stung me, made tears come to my eyes. Was that really what people thought of me? That I was a… whore; a slut? That Harry was just a pawn in my conquest?

Oh god. I _was _a slut. Harry really _was_ a pawn. Just for other reasons that no one but me and him and Ron knew. But it still made sense. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I bravely looked Terry in the eyes; he had an air of accomplishment about him. I couldn't open my mouth to speak, so Terry's words beat my own. "How was it? Was it worth it?"

I couldn't take it anymore; I ran. I pushed my way through the crowd that I didn't notice was surrounding us, making my way down the hall and away from Terry. "Running away when you know someone is right isn't very brave!" I heard him call behind me. "Slut!"

I found a door to what I knew to be an empty classroom and made my way to the wooden desk at the front. I plopped down on it and let the tears overwhelm me. They poured down so fast; I thought I would collapse from water loss. I bent my head down low, soaking in Terry's sickenly-true accusations. I didn't even flinch when the first bell rang… or the second… or the third. I just sat there, the clock ticking and students running to their classes drowning out my sobs.

I had never known pain until now. I felt as though my heart was shriveling up to the size of a small prune. My eyes ran out of tears long ago, I was now letting out shaky breathes, trying to control my dry sobs. No one noticed I was absent, so what was the point? I'd just stay in here until the need for food became more then I could bear, then I would sneak into the kitchens. I knew Dobby would serve me a feast. After all, I _was_ Harry's Mistress.

I didn't even register the door opening. I was too absorbed in looking at my hands, which were now fiddling with my skirt. My legs crossed Indian-style. The steps approaching me didn't even reach my eardrums until they were a foot from me. I took in the black trainers and light washed jeans and let out another sob.

They wrapped their arms around me and I cried. The tears had returned and I soaked his shirt with them. I knew he wouldn't mind. His hands made small circles on my back and made a path towards my hair and back down again. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. No questions asked, no confessions made, just me and him, soaking up the other. When I started to dry sob for the second time, he pulled up and looked into my tear-stained eyes. His own eyes shined with compassion as he held me out at arm's length and waited for me to say the 

first words. I complied.

"Am I a whore?" I asked.

"Who said that?" he said softly. I knew I wasn't obligated to say anything, but I felt he deserved to know.

"Everyone" I said as I looked down at the desk. "Everyone is calling me a whore and that I'm only going out with you because you were an easy catch after Terry because you've been in love with me for years."

I felt him stiffen as he removed his arms and took a seat next to me on the desk, his legs hanging down. He let out a breath as he spoke, "Did you believe them?"

"Yes… and no." I answered honestly. I took his silence as a sign to continue, "I mean, the whole you being in love with me for years is a bit ridiculous, though. I didn't really believe that part." I felt him let out another breathe and assumed he was taking the news as I had. Utterly speechless. "But when… they… said that I was using you…"

"Hermione." He said firmly, "Don't you dare believe that! I am as much a participant as you are. Don't let Terry convince you otherwise!"

"How did you–"

"I was there, 'Mione. The only reason I didn't follow you is because I knew you needed time. But when you missed dinner… I knew you wouldn't have run far from the scene of the crime." He explained. "Just look at this accusation as one of those ridiculous rumors."

That caused me to snort, "But this one isn't as eccentric as the others."

"Easy" he said, turning so that he was facing me Indian-style on the desk. I turned to face him as he continued, our kneecaps touching slightly, "Just pretend that he said that the whole school was calling you special-ed, and I had to tutor you because I am the smartest in the land, and felt sorry for your lack of educational knowledge."

I chuckled, "Now _that _is hard to believe. But you forgot to add the whole 'in love with me' thing. Like, we would just forget the tutoring and shag because you fell in love with your student."

He paused, "Yeah… that too."

I furrowed my brow and tilted my head to the side slightly, studying him silently, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Y-yeah, fine." He stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

"Tell me, Harry." I said, lifting his head with my hand. I felt heat rise to where I was touching and pulled my hand away, looking at him with a confused expression etched on my features. Why 

was he blushing?

He was silent, contemplating something, by the look of his face. "I can't" He said, bending his head down towards the floor.

"Yeah you can, Harry." I said, leaning forward, hoping to get him to look at me. I put my hands on his legs in a comforting gesture and stared at his downturned face. It seemed my actions didn't do squat, because he covered my hands with his and tried to push them aside. I stubbornly kept them there as I felt him apply more pressure.

After so many attempts to remove my hands, he turned his head to where our hands were and concentrated hard on moving them. I knew for a fact he wasn't trying nearly as hard as he could have. He could have easily moved them with the first attempt, but didn't, probably to avoid from hurting me. He gave up after a few minutes of deep concentration and looked into my eyes. I let out a small gasp when I saw the pained look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. "Harry?" I asked him quietly.

He didn't respond for a minute. I waited for his response as he contemplated what to say. He finally spoke so quietly I almost missed it. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Believe what, that you could one day be smarter than me?" I said playfully.

He didn't laugh. He didn't even crack a small smile like I thought he would. He just continued to look at me with a serious, forlorn look. "No… why is it so hard to believe I love you?"

"Oh." I said, being caught off guard. I smiled slightly as I answered, "That's easy, because you're my best friend."

"But what if I wasn't?" he asked.

I thought about it, but couldn't find anything to fit what he was asking. "What are you trying to say, Harry?" I asked.

His jaw locked and his eyes flickered to the only window in the room. I followed his gaze but saw nothing but the setting sun outside. I furrowed my brow, preparing to ask my question again until I heard his small voice from beside me. "This"

I turned to face him and asked, "Harry, what–"

He interrupted me by putting his lips firmly on mine. I stiffened. Harry, _my _Harry, was kissing me. And it felt… really good. I closed my eyes, soaking up his lips on mine; still to shocked to do anything else. His head tilted as he got a better angle and pressed harder. He was trying to get a response from me. I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to kiss him back. Why? Why would Harry want me to do that? _My _Harry?

He opened his mouth slightly, something wet beginning to press against my lips. _Oh God, _I thought. It became more persistent as I let the last coherent though I would have for a while 

break through. _Screw it._ __

I opened my mouth and moved my hands from where they were on his legs upward towards his hair. I buried my fingertips within his silky locks as I, too, adjusted for a more comfortable angle. I felt his legs shift so that he was on his knees. I had to tilt my head upwards in order to continue kissing him now. It became too straining on my neck, so I mimicked his move. It turned out that was exactly what he wanted me to do.

He placed his hands firmly on my waist and played with the hem of my jumper, causing my skin to erupt into goose bumps from where his fingertips made contact. He then began to push me down on the desk so that he was straddling me. I felt something poke my leg as I ran out of breath. I was the first one to pull away. My eyes opened and we stared at each other.

"Oh." was all I could say. It was the only thing my mouth would let me say. But it would let me kiss him again. It wanted that very badly. Just when I was about to lean back in, my brain began to function again, and it was shouting "No! He is your best friend and you can't be kissing him! Best friends don't kiss each other!"

_But it feels amazing–Yeah, so does getting a 112 on your Charms exam, but I don't see you making out with it– Because that's disgusting and wrong!– So is kissing your best friend. Your friendship will never be the same, and you don't want to ruin that, do you? – Of course not…– Then end this now!_

I began to shake my head and I saw Harry's face begin to fall. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see his face when I said this. "No" I felt his arms fall limp at my waist. The tears were forming under my eyelids, the regret pooling in my thoughts. I had to get this over with before I regretted it. It was just like pulling a band-aid off of your arm, quick and painful only for a moment. "Harry, we're best friends… I can't… I can't do this…"

"Hermione, please don't…"

The pain in his voice was enough to make me fall apart, but I didn't. All I did was remove my hands from his hair, open my eyes and look over towards the doorway tearfully. "Please get off of me, Harry."

I felt him hesitate as he detangled his arms, his legs, and his whole warm body from mine. I got up from the desk with a slight 'click' as my Mary-Jane's made contact with the stone floor. I began to walk away, my shoulders shaking from the repressed sobs. I felt him grab my arm in one last attempt to pull me back to him. I stopped for a second, half of me wanting nothing more than to jump into his arms again and continue where we left off. But the other, logical, side of me brushed those thoughts aside with thoughts of consequences and pain. Our friendship comes before everything else.

"I'm sorry." I heard myself say, more to myself then to him. But this caused him to let go of my hand. I walked out of the classroom, ignoring the pain in my heart that grew with every step I took away from the classroom… away from him.


	6. Realization

It had been one week.

One week, seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours, twenty-two minutes and seven… eight seconds and I still had no idea why I was counting.

It was an understatement to say that I was upset without Harry's presence looming so near to me, his shoulder touching mine, his smile shining… oh _God_, I was turning into a sap! But it wasn't my fault, it was _his! _He was the one who had been avoiding me all week, _he _was the one who refused to talk to me or even acknowledge my presence. People came up to me daily not to congratulate me, but to ask if we had broken up… but I didn't have an answer to that. I honestly didn't know. It felt like we had, but I still wasn't sure what to say to them. What did Harry say to them? I wish I could ask him… but _nooo,_ he was too busy acting as though I don't exist. The only connection to him I had was Ron and I knew I couldn't drag him into this. But if I didn't do something soon I knew I was going to go insane. Why, you ask? Because I had abso-bloody-lutely no idea as to why he was avoiding me in the first place!

I mean, it's as though the k… the ki… the _kiss _had changed our entire relationship. When I pulled away, it wasn't because I wanted too; it was because I _had _too. I was saving our friendship, for Merlin's sake, and he was doing a _fine _job of thanking me! This wasn't what I intended when I muttered "I'm sorry" to myself, and definitely not what I wanted to happen. I mean, any sane person would do what I had! They would've pulled away, they would've put their friendship first; they would've… done a way better job than I had, because_ clearly_ I had done something wrong! And that wrong move might have cost me Harry's friendship!

The nightmares I had were horrid. They always started out with the k… _kiss_… and ended up with not me, but _Harry _walking out of the room without so much as a teeny explanation as to why he did so. And it wasn't as though he was just walking out of the room, _oh no, _he was walking out of my life. Figuratively, of course.

But the nightmares were a solstice compared to real life. Without Harry… it felt as if my life had no meaning anymore. All I did was study, read, study, eat, study, sleep, study, wash… well, it's not like it differed drastically from what I usually did, but it did lack that little thing called a _social life. _I don't count scolding snogging couples in the hallway during my night patrols or nodding and 'mmm'ing along with the other girl's in my dormitory's oh-so-coveted gossip sessions as being social. The only people I really talked to were Harry and Ron and because of the kiss I had single-handedly ruined my friendship with Harry and dampened any chance I had of talking to Ron because all they did was hang around each other. Honestly, it was like they were married, or something. And I ruled out talking to Ginny, she was too busy with her latest boyfriend to take notice to anything else. Lucky witch.

As I closed my novel I felt a pair of eyes on me, I turned and saw Dean Thomas looking over at me. When he noticed I had become aware of his gaze, he turned away, blushing slightly. I smiled shyly to myself as I got up and started to make my way to my dormitory. Before I could reach the steps, however, I heard footsteps following me. It wasn't too much of a shock when I saw Dean, again, looking at me pointedly, and this time close enough where I could see the slight nervous smile on his lips. I nodded politely, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Hermione" He said shakily. I thought the shake in his tone was cute.

"Anything you needed? I was just about to go to–"

"Yeah" he interrupted. "I-I was wondering how it was going between you and Harry. I mean, I haven't seen the two of you together in ages."  


I let out a shaky breath and tried my best to smile, "We're just going through… a rough patch right now." It sounded believable enough to my ears.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely. And he actually looked it, too, believe it or not. I thought for sure he would stalk off or something. But, then again, Dean was too nice a bloke to do something like that.

"It's alright, Dean; thank-you for your concerns." I began to turn back towards the staircase as I felt an arm on my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw Dean with an unreadable look on his features.

"Well… if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here, ya know. Ron siding with Harry must be a damper on your social life." _You have no idea, _I thought. "So if you ever want to get together at the Three Broomsticks to talk, the invitation is always open."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Dean, I'll think about it."

"Alright, well, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Dean."

I made my way to the girl's dormitory deep in thought. My canopy felt like heaven when I collapsed onto it after my warm shower. The pillows seemed especially fluffy as I snuggled into them and fell into a deep slumber. I slept on that offer, I actually considered it. I mean, what else did I have to do? My options were pretty slim at the moment if you ask me. But what would it look like if Hermione Granger, girlfriend of Harry Potter, would go out to Hogsmeade with Dean Thomas? Then again, I didn't know if the girlfriend title still stood. There was no better way to find out then to go out with another guy, though…

And then it was settled.

The next morning came slowly as I stretched and groaned, my body protesting the ungodly hour I was making it function at. My clothes were already at my dresser as I slipped them on and made my way quietly out of the dormitory, trying to be as silent as I could as to not awake the other girls. The common room was empty as I sat down on the sofa and began to study for the upcoming Charms exam. Throughout the entire time I was reading I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I even looked around the vacant room more times than not, searching for a whisper of another presence, and after each time I shook my head and whispered, "Ridiculous."

The clock struck seven and I made my way to the Great Hall, claiming my usual spot and loading my plate with eggs and bacon. I licked my lips as I nibbled on the crispy bacon strips and pulled out another book, this one just for pleasure. I glanced up once in awhile to see who was coming though the entryway. I felt my heart stop as I saw Harry and Ron enter, looking tired as usual, even if it was a Friday. Usually I was the one to remind them of the date. I sighed sadly as I let my gaze remain on them as they took their seats at the far end of the table, immediately going to a deep conversation.

I was too busy looking at them to notice that the person I was waiting for entered the hall. It wasn't until he took a seat across from Harry and Ron that I took notice of him. I immediately gathered up my things as I swallowed the last bit of my food. Sliding my book bag over my shoulder, I made my way to where he was. I felt my heart quicken as I approached him. He was so close to my former two best 

friends… so close I thought I might vomit. But I held it back as I came to a halt next to him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled surprisingly at me, "Hey, Hermione."

This statement caused Harry and Ron to look up at me in shock, staring at me with wide-eyed curiosity. I avoided their looks and kept focused on Dean, smiling shyly. "Hey Dean, I just came to tell you that I would be happy to go to Hogsmeade with you."

His smile immediately brightened and I felt a slight tug at my stomach. I didn't know quite what for, but didn't pay much mind to it as I heard Dean speak. "Well, that's great! Meet me at the front gate tomorrow afternoon around two?"

I nod quickly as I adjust my strap, "Yeah, I'll see you then." I brave a quick smile at Harry and Ron before I leave, not bothering to look at them too long for fear of sadness to overcome me once again and put a damper on my day. I know that it'll happen eventually sometime today, but I don't think on it.

I arrived early at the Transfiguration classroom and took my seat, getting out my supplies and waiting for the bell too ring. Dean sits next to me that class period, claiming that Seamus is sick with the flu. I nod and let him sit down, grateful for some company at my usual empty table. Again, I felt eyes on me the whole period but was surprised to find that they weren't from Dean like I thought. I craned my neck, looking around the classroom casually before the oral lesson began and came eye-to-eye contact with Harry. I felt my stomach drop to my feet and turned my neck back around quickly, feeling a kink form. _Damnit, just what I need. _I thought as I began to massage it with my hand.

I felt no progress and was about to give up when Dean tapped my shoulder, "Need some help?"

It took me a second to figure out that he was referring to my arm and its current place on my neck. I nodded frantically without a second thought, only to flinch at the movement. I turned sideways in my seat and let his hands gently massage my neck. I moaned at the contact and let him slowly ease the sore spot that was beginning to throb. He was finished within a few minutes and smiled at me as I turned back around. It was at that moment Professor McGonagall chose to make an entrance and begin the class.

I exited the classroom as soon as the bell rang and made my way to my Ancient Runes class, the only class where I felt at ease. It really was a fascinating subject and I don't know why there are only ten people in it. I mean, learning about ancient languages, their culture, how it came to be… this is the class where we learn about the building blocks of the magical society! It's truly a mind-turner and really gets my mind off of things.

This class was especially fascinating, but I felt my mind wander a bit during the time period where we were supposed to be decoding an ancient scripture. I kept on doodling a lightning bolt on my parchment and putting a heart around it. When I came to my senses and saw what I was doing, I abruptly stopped. If I didn't know better I'd think I fancied Harry. But I did know better. I didn't fancy Harry… I just missed him… and Ron. A lot. More than a lot.

The bell rang and I was shaken out of my stupor. I had never let my mind wander that far on the subject. Truth be told, I rather avoided it. I mean… Harry was my best friend, it wasn't heard of to fancy someone you'd known for most of your life, at least in my book. The only reason I did any of this was for–

"Hermione!"

I looked up and saw him, a frown growing on my face. "And what do _you _want?"

He stepped up to me and looked at me with a pointed look, "I just… wanted to apologize for what I said. I heard about you and Harry and–"

"What about me and Harry?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"You two are fighting, aren't you? And I can't help but think that's it's my fault–"

"Of course it's your fault!" I yelled at him. "You don't think those things you said were hurtful, that I wouldn't take them seriously?!"

"I mean, I know they were hurtful, but I never meant for you and Harry to fight because of what I'd said."

I snorted, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth. It was as though liquid lies were spilling out, the thought causing my temper to rise even more. "You know as well as I do that that is a load of bollocks! It was _so _obvious that you were using Deanna to get me jealous, that you only picked a fight with me to rile up the relationship between me and Harry!"

"Oh, _I'm _the bad guy in all of this?! What about you, hmm? You aren't the type of bird to go on the rebound, let alone with your best friend! I haven't seen you two kiss _once! _You convinced you best friend to go out with you just to win me back!"

I felt my breathe leave me. He knew! He knew and he didn't say anything, he just let things unfold to where they are today! "This would have never happened if you hadn't dumped me in the first place! Lack of sexual intimacy my ass! You know what… I'm done with this. I'm done with the lying, and the sneaking around, it's not worth it! You aren't worth any of this. You are a horny, selfish prat that is only concerned with sedating Terry junior! Goodbye, Terry!"

I left the scene with tears pouring out of my eyes, not of sadness, but of relief. I had just told off the guy who had made this all happen and it felt damn good to do it! It was as though a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I smiled to myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes and went into the bathroom to wash up. As I splashed water into my face, I saw the smile I had on and felt my chest tighten with happiness. I hadn't been this elated in Merlin knows how long and I deserve to be! Life was great, fantastic… bloody brilliant!

It was two-fifteen and I was on the way to Hogsmeade Village with Dean, in a very heated conversation about Quidditch of all things. He was telling me everything about the sport and I found myself listening to it, not tuning it out as I usually do. He made it sound so interesting and vivid, worth-watching for a bookworm like me.

"You know, you should be the commentator for the games. Don't get me wrong, I love Luna, but you make it sound so exciting!" I said enthusiastically as we entered the pub.

"Commentator Dean Thomas… I like the sound of it… although no one can beat the brilliance of Lee Jordan." He joked.  


We both took our seats in one of the booths and ordered butterbeers. When they arrived I sipped mine slowly, savoring the taste of the velvety-smooth drink. "Now," Dean said, shifting my gaze to him, "to the reason we're really here."

I sighed and slumped back in the booth lazily while he looked at me. "It feels great to have someone to talk to, to be honest, even if it is about Quidditch."

He chuckled, "Yeah. So what really happened with you and Harry? I know you guys are fighting… but you've never lasted this long without speaking, at least not to my knowledge."

I wished I could tell somebody, but I knew I shouldn't. "It's just a spat, really, nothing to be worried about."

"Then why do you look so depressed? Most of us have been in a pool on when the two of you would get married since third year!"

I was taken aback, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was a relief when you two finally got together. We thought you'd be blind forever, especially you." He pointed a finger at me as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

I looked at him, confused, "Blind?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's so obvious. Harry's been– wait, you didn't know this?" he asked. I shook my head slowly in response. "Well then I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"But–"

"But nothing, Hermione, now come on, let's go for a walk." He got up and left the money on the table, me following him out.

And walk we did. The whole time I was contemplating what he said. Me and Harry… married? A pool dedicated to it? I mean, there are worst pools that could be out there, like me and Ron. I snorted at the thought, the mere image of us as a newlywed couple on our honeymoon was an interesting one to say the least. But the thought of me and Harry as a married duo wasn't very hard to picture, surprisingly. We are best friends, so we already know almost everything there is to know about the other, we wouldn't fight much because we agreed on almost everything, we would have the _exact _same initials… Oh my god. I was actually picturing it… all of it. The wedding, the beautiful house, the honeymoon, the kids… everything. It was as though our future was a painted portrait and I was the eager buyer. It was so simple… so obvious.

We finished each others sentences, our hands fit perfectly together, my stomach swoops every time he does something cute, grins, or is just in my presence, I feel completely at loss without him, our kiss was… mind-blowing… it all made sense. I was in love with him. I was in love with Harry. _My _Harry.

A grin spread on my face as I turned to Dean, placing a hand to stop him, he looked at me oddly as I spoke, "Thank you so much for the talk, Dean, it was great. But I have to go; there are some things I need to sort out!" I got on my tip-toes and quickly pecked his cheek and dashed off.

"Good luck with shagging Harry!" he called after me.

My grin broadened as I ran faster towards the castle, not caring that I was already out of breath. I pushed myself through the gates and through the stone hallways, swiftly avoiding any person who got in my path. Ignoring the calls from a few select Professors, I continued my sprint until I reached the common room and collapsed, catching my breath on the couch. I lay spread out there, my hand on my sweaty forehead, trying to calm myself. I caught a glance over at my side and saw two very familiar boys staring at me. I smiled at them but it faltered as I saw the raven-haired one get up and leave. He took the stairs two at a time and left me there bewildered. I let my gaze go back to Ron. It was the first time we had been alone in over a week.

I thought I would be the first to say something, but I was wrong as I heard Ron speak so quietly, I had to strain my ears in order to hear him. "You're killing him, you know."

I sat up, not believing what I was being told, "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Hermione, you can't possibly not know what you did to him." He said, his face beginning to twist up angrily.

"I-I don't." I said truthfully.

Ron looked at me oddly, as though he was studying me. "You honestly don't know what you did… what you're _doing?" _

"No!" I said fretfully, "For Merlin's sake, Ron, _tell me_!"

He sighed and leaned forward, "You don't honestly think that you could kiss him, reject him, then go out with another bloke without having _some_ sort of effect on him?"

"Okay, first of all _he _kissed _me_." He looked at me as though saying 'well-duh-what's your point?' I closed my eyes and breathed in before I continued, "And second, I didn't go out with another guy, Dean just wanted to talk to me. He's the only one who offered so I accepted."

"I would've talked to you!" Ron defended.

"Yeah, in all of your time away from Harry? It's like you're Siamese twins the way you two don't leave the other's site!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy mending my best friends broken heart to care about anything else!" he whispered fiercely, seeing a few third years entering the tower.

"What are you–"

"Oh, honestly Hermione, are you so thick that you can't see it? Even I could, for Merlin's sake! The reason he agreed to do this whole 'pretend-to-date-his-best-friend' thing was to get closer to you, he kissed you because he couldn't say what he felt out loud, he's been avoiding you because every time he sees you, he's afraid you're going to come up to him and end your friendship because you don't feel the same way!" I was too shocked to say anything. I just stared at Ron, wondering what he was getting at. My mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to say. From my perspective, it sounded like… "Harry's in love with you!"

I stopped breathing.

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews!! Please continue, lol. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope to see you all soon : )**

-Shar


	7. Spontanious

"Hermione…"

The voice was distant; echoing on the walls surrounding me. It was as though I was being sucked into a black vortex with barely any room to breathe. My body was numb; not even the tiny imaginary needles poking at my skin. Bloody annoying things, those were.

"Hermione"

The voice became firmer, but was still blurred at the edges, still slightly disarrayed. Reality was slipping past me… keeping me company in my black hole of numbness if only for a few seconds. They were fast comets, rushing past my eye sockets at odd intervals, they almost looked like tiny sp—

"_HERMIONE!_"

The sound of skin slapping against skin rang loudly in my eardrums, making them vibrate. I felt my face begin to tingle slightly, the feeling slowly coming back; the numbness disappearing. It also felt a bit heated and… oh, Gods… here comes the pain.

"Oh, oww" I croaked, trying to lift my arm to reach my burning cheek, but couldn't muster the strength. I shook my head slightly and re-focused my eyes. The colors were coming back, the black evaporating. And then there was Ron, looking slightly worried with a raised, open, hand. It only took me a second to put two and two together.

"Ron, what the _hell _did you do that for?!" My voice returned its normal volume, along with the redness to my cheeks. I felt my face heating up with anger, tears (of anger or pain, I couldn't tell) forming in my eyes.

"The lady speaks!" he said, clearly very much amused and relived at my return to normalcy. He leaned back on the chair he was occupying.

"Thank-you, captain obvious" I muttered, finally gaining control of my hand and bringing it up to my cheek. The skin felt warm beneath my hand, and I _swear _that it was pulsing. "Now would you care to explain why you _smacked me?!_"

"Well what was I supposed to do, Herms? It was like you'd gone into cardiac arrest or something!" He said, his tone turning frantic.

The brim of my forehead creased. "Since when do you know about Muggle heart deficiencies?"

"Since I've been hanging around Harry for the past week!" My stomach tightened. "That guy has issues! All he could talk about was Quidditch, some Muggle band called The Pixies, and how horrid he felt because you walked out on him! Using, but not limited to: cardiac arrest, heart failure, anxiety attacks, and acute paranoia! It was like he was a human version of the 'How to Convince Your Best Friend You Are a Deranged Psychopath!' by Harry-freakin'-Potter! Not to be confused with 'I'm a Confused Dolt Who Is So Obviously in Love with The Kid With the Scar On His Forehead But Is Too Damn Proud to Admit It' By Hermione-thickheaded-Granger!"

By the end of his rant, he was breathing heavily through his nostrils. If I tilted my head to the right, I probably would've seen some form of smoke coming out from either one. But I remained stiff as a board, soaking in his words. I unconsciously mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that? You wanna add something?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

I cleared my throat softly and avoided his eyes, choosing to focus on the scarlet tapestry behind him. "I'm not proud."

Even with my attention not focused on him I saw his jaw loosen. "What do you mean?"

I shifted my gaze back to him. His face was returning to normal color, the anger in his demeanor gone. "Exactly what I just said" I murmured softly "When I was with Dean today… I started to think. Think about why he and the other members of our house would be in a pool dedicated to pining for me and Harry to get together." I saw Ron's face pale and smiled feebly, "It got me contemplating about what it would be like to be with him… how our relationship would match up with the likes of our parent's bonds. Then, I knew why I wasn't so appalled at the aspect of it."

"You mean you're…"

"Yeah"

He let out a long breath, puffing out his cheeks. His faces tilted down towards the floor and I thought he was going to be sick. But then his mane of hair began to shake as a smirk formed on his lips. Lifting his head back up to meet my eyes he said, "Well what are you still doing here? You need to tell him."

"I know I just… don't know how to go about it yet." I confessed, my head bowing in defeat.

"Herms, for once in your life don't think about it. " His voice was so even, it scared me. I wasn't used to hearing this side of Ron. It was as if someone switched his sensitivity on after years of it being jammed. That thought made me smile and look up at him. "Just go with your instincts"

I nodded my head as he held out his arms to me. I got up gingerly and gave him a tight hug, relishing in this warm moment. This was the closest I'd ever been to Ron without some sort of bickering taking place and by Merlin, I'd enjoy it! With a small squeeze I let go, muttering a quiet "Thank-you".

He just smiled and nodded as I retreated to my room, completely set on coming up with a sure-fire way to get the guy. Oh, what a night it would be!

I had nothing! Abso-bloody-lutly nothing!

I had stayed up half the night planning something epic… spontaneous. And I came to only one conclusion: I was screwed. I had no creativity whatsoever! I _knew _I should have paid more attention in my Creative Writing class in Primary School! At least then I would have _some _idea about things like these.

I groggily began to eat my breakfast in silence, envying the obvious morning people. Oh, how they annoyed me. It was like someone shoved a pack of sunshine down their throat. So peppy… so bloody annoying!

"Hey Hermione!"

Ahh, speak of the devil. Here was the peppiest of them all. I forced a small smile, "Hey Lavender."

"Ohh, looks like someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed." She said with a sickenly sweet giggle.

"You could say that." I grumbled. She took a seat next to me with a small bounce when she hit the wood. I was instantly aggravated. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Can't a girl sit next to her roomie?" she asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Not when said girl has never sat next to her roommate a day in their schooling career." I said smartly as I watched her eat her food with careful nibbles. God, couldn't she just take a simple _bite _out of the thing? It was an apple, not a damn _**habanero seed!**____**am **__**here for a reason." She disclosed with a small hint of exasperation.**____**on, **__**everyone can see it!" she said as though explaining that the sky was blue. Well, technically it was grey right now… "You're sitting on the opposite sides of the table, you both looks miserable as hell. The signs are so blatantly obvious it make me want to puke." There was no sense of sugary sweetness in her voice. In fact, she kind of sounded like me. Scary.**_"Well _something _surely. I have ten gallons on you two getting together by tomorrow and I need a new pair of shoes by my date this weekend." She said matter-of-factly. "So I suggest you pick up the pace and just do what you got to do and soon. Don't think about it."

"I've sat next to you before, silly! When I was dating Ron!"

"That's different. You simply ignored me and sucked his face off." I must've sounded like a jealous girlfriend the way I was treating her. Oh well, it's not like I've got anything to lose anymore… Great. Now I'm an emotional train wreck. Just great.

"Okay fine, I

My ears instantly perked up with her confession. "Care to share?"

"I want to help get you and Harry back together."

I sputtered my drink, regurgitating the orange liquid back into its goblet. Grabbing a napkin, I wiped the residue off of my cheeks while looking at her with an affronted look on my face. "What? How did you—"

"Oh come

"So what do you want me to do, hmm?" I said as I picked at my yogurt.

With that she left. That was the second person who told me not to think about it. How in Merlin's name could I _not _think about it? It was so consistent in my thoughts; I thought I might just scream! Not to mention that the only reason Lavender wanted me to get together with Harry was over a new pair of shoes! How extremely selfish of her!

I left the table in a huff to face the rest of the day.

_Thunk._I sighed as I continued to work on my assignment.

_Thunk._My back tensed.

_Thunk._My quill stilled.

_Thunk._I turned my back. That was the last bleeding straw! I had been getting crunched up pieces of parchment thrown at me all class and I was sick of it! I turned my back to the source of the ruckus and saw Ron looking pointedly at me. My jaw clenched as my temper enflamed. How dare he?! I was about to tell him to shove off when he threw another paper ball at me. I caught it with reflexes I didn't know I possessed and looked down at it, then back at him.

He made a motion with his hands as if to open a book and turned back to his assignment. I turned back in my seat at looked curiously at it. I opened it quietly, glancing around me to see if anyone noticed. They didn't. I smoothed it out on my desk and tried to comprehend the chicken-scratch that was Ron's handwriting.

_Have you told him yet?_I sighed as I turned back to where Ron sat. He was still working on his assignment as if the paper had held a survey on what their favorite item on the school menu was. I had not heard the end of this.

I jumped in my seat as the bell rang to signal the end of class. I gathered my books in a hurry and tried to avoid bumping into Ron on my way out. I saw he and Harry leave just before I did, so it wasn't a hard feat. I had just cleared the corridor when I was pushed into a nearby wall roughly. I saw a tuft of fiery hair as I regained my balance.

"Merlin's pants, Ron" I moaned, "by the time you're done with me I'll be in a bleeding wheelchair."

"Clever, Herms." He commented sarcastically.

"I thought so."

I leaned back into the wall to see the serious look on Ron's features. Ahh, the return of Mister-Serious has arrived. "Look into my eye sockets." I tried not to chuckle at his statement and complied. "You need to get your stuff together soon or I swear to God I'm going to die. If I have to say 'I'm sorry, mate' one more bloody time, I'm gonna punch a house elf!"

I gasped in horror. "You wouldn't _dare!_"

"You try switching spots with me and not go mad!" he squeaked.

With the picture of Ron on a violent rampage of elf-beating I nodded. For the house elves; those poor, poor creatures. "Alright, I… I'll try to do it soon."

"You better do a hell of a lot more then try." He mumbled.

"Fine, I'll _tell him _soon. I promise."

He nodded and walked away, muttering to himself. I thought I heard the word "bloody idiots" and "kick Dobby in the sock" in the mix somewhere. I grumbled to myself as I continued to walk down the corridor feeling even hotter under the collar then I had that morning.

Some people say that when you're anticipating something, good or bad, the day goes by faster. Whoever made that up must have inhaled one too many tubes of runespoor eggs. The day passed by so slowly, I thought the clock was going backwards half the time. I had tried to concentrate in class, I really had. But I was a bit distracted by the mane of shaggy black hair in front of me to care. I thought staring at him might conjure something up… some epiphany of what I could do. Nothing.

I blame the bloody brain cells in my head. It was as though they were on lunch break or something. I hadn't thought of one slit of a plan to tell him. Not one. Not even a small fragment of one. My pheromones couldn't even give me some idea! God, _what_ was I going to do now?!

I felt a small poke at my shoulder and saw Lavender take a seat beside me. This didn't surprise me, after our little chat at breakfast who knew what the girl would do to get her shoes? I smiled politely at her and continued my stare at the back of Harry's head. This was the last class of the day and I would use it to my advantage. Good things came to those who wait…

The bell rang and Professor McGonagall (in her Animagus form, which I had properly nicknamed FeFe) jumped into her seat and transfigured back into her human form. This was a regular occurrence and hadn't impressed me since first year. Actually… it really didn't impress me in first year. I had heard before I had started school that one of the teachers was a registered Animagus. The only thing that was a surprise to me was who it was. Who would've thought that the strictest Professor in the school would be the only one to master such a beautiful art? And that's why I came up with FeFe, so I could believe that she had multiple personalities to pull it off.

I felt something slide under my elbow and looked to see a folded piece of parchment. _Another_ note? Honestly, why couldn't people just talk after class? No wonder half of our year is failing. I looked at the handwriting as I unfolded it and saw intricate swirls for letters. This could only be from Lavender.

_Any progress on the Harry market?  
_  
I sighed as I write down a simple response. _No._ I passed the paper back to her and could hear her tisk. Rolling my eyes, I began to copy down the notes that were etched on the board. It wasn't long before I felt the poke again. This time it was on my stomach, under the table. I swiftly grabbed the piece of parchment and spread it on my desk.  
_  
__Well, you'd better get a move on__. __I need those shoes_.

My face scrunched up in disgust and I hurriedly scribbled down another response. _I'm trying the best I can. Don't rush me.__Alright_, _don't get your knickers in a twist. Just do what you have to do. But try to hurry._I crumpled up the paper. God, did people have no respect nowadays? When a person doesn't want to be rushed, don't rush them. How hard is that to comprehend? Well… this is Lavender and Ron I'm talking about.

I continued copying down the notes with careful precision, trying to calm my nerves. By the time I was finished, the homework had already been assigned and everyone was busy working on it. I glanced ahead of me and saw that Harry was leaning back on his chair, laughing at something that Ron had said. I smiled as I saw him rock his chair back and forth. It was as though the world had gone into slow motion as I watched him. He looked so angelic, so peaceful. God, how did I get myself into this? How did I let myself fall for such an angelic creature? Then again, how could I not?

I heard the bell ringing faintly in the background, but didn't start packing up my things until Harry had abandoned his seat, leaving the chair vacant behind him. I shook my head and returned back to reality as best as I could, still dazed from my staring war with the back of Harry's head.

I made my way slowly out of the classroom, dropping off my books in the common room before going to dinner. I was sitting alone again; Lavender was back with her cronies again. She'd backed off, thank God. I thought I would have to smack the girl if she didn't stop pressuring me.

All I did during dinner was stare at him again. Stare just for the sake of staring. He looked forlorn, picking at his food like he was on death row. I flinched at the thought. He was so miserable. I wish I could just hug him and say it would all be okay. He'd probably think I was jumping him, though; attacking his fragile form.

It was as though my thoughts had become un-clouded.

People began to file out of the Great Hall, Harry included. I quickly took a last bite of chocolate cake and jumped out of my seat, jogging to catch up with him. He was a whole crowd of people ahead of me when I reached the Entrance Hall. I called his name loudly and people began to let me through. The throng of people became thinner as I continued to call his name. Thank-you, gossip mills.

I called his name one last time, as loud as I could and he turned. His face dropped when he saw it was me. That made me step back a bit, think twice about my plan. But then I ceased any second thoughts. I was going to do this and I was going to do it without any fear of consequence. I plastered a smile on my face and Harry's demeanor turned to one of confusion. I ran.

I sprinted the distance between us and jumped up. _Please catch me… please catch me, _I thought as I was in midair. I had never been so thankful for Harry being a Seeker in my life. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he steadied me with his arms. Our faces were only an inch apart. I was still smiling.

"Hermione, what are you–"

I interrupted him with a kiss. His arms tightened around me as he returned the kiss, making my stomach flutter. I tilted my head, deepening it and hanging onto Harry for dear life. His tongue plunged into my mouth and tangled with mine and I moaned. That moan caused Harry to pull back with a slight smile to his face. I didn't need to say anything, he could read my mind. But I wanted to say it.

"I love you, too."

His smile turned into a grin, "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"I know." I responded, tangling my hand in his hair, feeling its silky locks.

We both heard a faint buzz. Turning around and wriggling out of Harry's grasp, I saw a crowd around us, clapping frantically. I blushed slightly as Harry put his arm around me and held me close to him. I saw Ron's face, looking more relived then happy, I saw Terry, looking as though he had been punched in the face. Ha. I also saw Lavender, looking as though she had just won the lottery, which I'm pretty sure she had.

I turned to Harry and he wrapped both his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Any particular reason you chose to proclaim your love to me in such an eccentric way?"

I giggled. "It was spontaneous."

"That it was. But ho–"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

**A/N: There you go! They are finally together! Whew, that was intense, huh? lol. Don't worry, this ISN'T the last chapter. I am planning to do an Epilouge. I don't know what it'll be about, though... so if you have any ideas, feel free to share them in a review :) Which reminds me... thanks for all of the fantastic reviews, guys!! They mean so much to me and I love to read each and every one of them. I hope that you guys can hang tight until the Epilouge is posted. Until then, thanks for being such awesome readers!**

-Shar


	8. Perfect

It was weird to be back at Hogwarts. I was amazed they still had the same candles floating in the Great Hall. At least, I thought they were the same candles… they looked the same… but they could have been replaced, it's been five years, so that was highly plausible.

SMACK!

The floor seemed to smell the same, too.

Only I would be too mesmerized by the candles to watch where I was going. I lifted myself from the stone floor and brushed the invisible dust from my skirt. My nose felt like a drum, throbbing in quick beats. I rubbed the bottom of it, checking for blood and breathed a sigh of relief when I found none. Thankfully, I was early so not too many people had seen my little slip-up, but if the people were just as similar to the non-changing candles, I would be the talk of the reunion.

Yes, I, Hermione Granger, was attending my five-year school reunion.

It wasn't as though I had much of a choice, really. Just a week ago an owl dropped of an invitation at my flat and I immediately threw it in the waste bin. It arrived just before I usually went to bed, so while I was sleeping I woke up to a horrible noise. When I searched my flat to find out just what it was, I discovered it was my invitation. It was screaming bloody murder and I tried everything to shut it up. It was only when I looked at the note in the envelope that I discovered why I was being tortured. There, in little green letters was the message "RSVP or you'll be sorry." I finally gave in and sent back the invitation with the "will attend" box filled in. I wasn't regretting it thus far, so maybe this wouldn't be the nightmare I thought it would be.

I made my way to the table my check-in card said I would be seated. As I sat down I couldn't help but glance at the other name cards at the table. It was mere curiosity… and a little bit of fear. There was Ginny, she was always pleasant; Ron, I could deal with him; Malfoy, ugh gag; Neville, alright; Luna, always a pleasure. My hand was shaking as I picked up the last card, the one to the left of me. It wasn't like I could help it; people always had that superstition when dealing with an ex. The metallic letters shined the name Harry Potter and I dropped the card.

Bollocks, I knew that karma would always get me in the end. No, don't get me when I'm old and will most likely die of it, hit me when I'm young and drive me crazy! So the fear immediately returned in my mind from that moment on. I thought I'd left him in the past; buried it, never to be dug up again. Damn karma. Damn mother f–

"Hey, Hermione"

I looked up from where I was glaring at the table cloth to find the smiling face of Ron. He took the seat to my right as I greeted him politely in return. "Hello Ronald"

"Oh, Ronald, eh?" He asked with a laugh, "So I _wasn't _just imagining you murdering the table with your eyes."

I shrugged my shoulders meekly, "I'm not in the best mood."

Ron nodded in understanding, "Found out he was coming?" I nodded and looked down to fiddle with my hands. He was silent and I was glad he wasn't pressing it, which was very unusually for Ron. But, then again... "You know he's really–"

"Don't bother sticking up for him, Ron. It's not going to work." I interrupted. Then again, Ron would always be Ron.

"It was worth a try."

"Whatever."

He sighed dejectedly and got up to leave. I just turned around in my seat and buried my head in my hands. I knew that wasn't the last time I'd be hearing some comment about Harry and how freakin' sorry he was. It was over and done with and it didn't matter if he was sorry or not, he knows what he did was wrong and shouldn't have our friends tell me. Sometimes I just wished that I hadn't fallen for him in the first place.

I heard the band begin to set up at the front of the hall and the chatter start to grow louder. This little shindig was going to start soon and all I wanted to do was get the hell out. I tried to block out images of what I thought was going to happen— the angry voices, the suppressed emotions coming out, the tears in the bathroom— but they weren't going away. Gods, it was like the Yule ball all over again!

Lifting my head, I saw that my table was still as vacant as it was when I got here. I looked around me, searching for who I knew was supposed to be here. I saw Ginny and Malfoy in a corner… oh, god, in _public? _Was there no length in where they would… express their love? Shivering, I shifted my line of vision to the center of the room and saw Luna talking animatedly to Ron about something; Ron was looking at her with a slight shine in his eyes and was smiling widely at her. Neville was also around; he was by the buffet table, filling himself a cup of punch. Looks like everyone was there and accounted for that mattered. But I couldn't shake the anxiety off of me.

It wasn't as though I was anticipating his arrival… not in the least. But I haven't seen him for a few months so… it was only natural to want to see how he's doing, how work is going, if he still has those boxers with the pink and red hearts on them. Wait, scratch that last one. It was none of my business to ask him about his boxers, even if they were my favorite pair of his… gahh! I need to stop thinking about Harry in his boxers! Think of dead puppies! Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies!

"Hey"

My head snapped over to Dean Thomas who was looking at me with a peculiar look on his face. "Hi Dean" I said a bit too high-pitched.

"You alright?"

"Of course"

"Then why do you look like someone stole your lollipop?"

I snorted and he smiled. "Just thinking is all."

"About Ha–"

"No!" I said quickly. He arched a brow at me and I tried to keep a straight face. Which I had never really been good at doing; even if I _was _telling the truth, everyone thought I was lying. It was safe to say I steered clear of poker.

"Alright, if you say so. But hey, do try and enjoy yourself. It's supposed to be a party, not a funeral." He said kindly. I nodded my head and he began to walk away. But before took five steps, he turned back. "And just so you know he really is s–"

I held up my hand, "Don't even think about it."

Looking a bit put-down he turned away again and walked over to where Luna and Ron were. I saw him exchange a few words to the pair and they both turned their gazes to me for a moment, before shaking their heads. Ron was giving Dean a pat on the shoulder and I could read his lips, "Thanks for trying, mate. I'm sure he appreciates it."

Scoffing at the group of them, I got up off of my seat and stormed to the bathroom. I could feel their eyes on my back but I kept walking. Some people just couldn't take a hint! When a person says they don't care, people should drop it, not keep on trying for three straight months! God, talk about thick headed.

I bent down and looked underneath the stalls, checking to see if anyone was in them. I was alone. I dug in my purse for the cardboard box. Now was the only time I really had to do it. I hadn't had enough time to pick it up earlier. Besides, the night was already going downhill and a migraine was working its way into my skull. Dumping out the contents of the box, I conjured a glass of water and washed the two pills down my throat. Tylenol should put a stop to my worries; save me from the physical pain I knew my head was going to take in the next few hours. I'd found that the Muggle pill worked ten times better than the pepper-up potion, though I didn't know why.

When I was back inside of the hall, everyone was already seated and looking at the menus, telling their orders to the plates in front of them. Heart pounding, I made my way to the table where I was earlier. I saw the familiar tuft of raven hair sitting in the seat next to mine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. There he was, not even a meter away from me. The other occupants of the table saw me frozen in place, and soon the whole hall was staring at me. I couldn't move.

It was when he turned that I really started to panic.  
_  
Come on, Granger. It's only Harry—Yeah, your ex, Harry—So? He's still your best friend—that you haven't seen for three months.—Oh shut it._Gathering up all of the courage I had, I moved my legs the few steps it took to reach my seat. Everyone at the table seemed to be holding their breathes, waiting for the inevitable. I was waiting too, to be honest; I sure as hell wasn't going to say it first.

"Hello Hermione" his velvety voice said from my side.

Ahh, there it is.

"Harry" I replied without turning.

The breaths were all released simultaneously. That hadn't been as bad as I thought, though his close proximity to me was starting to take its toll on me. Oh, honestly! I hadn't been near him a full minute and I was already acting as though… no. No, I couldn't think it.

"So Harry, you had something to say to us?" Ginny asked, talking a bite of her salmon.

Harry nodded as he took a sip of his water. "Yeah, I was saying that I met someone."

My breathing stopped.

I think everyone else was looking at me for a response. I didn't give them one; I just focused on my menu, ignoring the churning feeling in my stomach. The chicken looked good… oh, and so did the Ceaser Salad.

"Her name is Melanie."

"Oh, I know Melanie" I heard Draco comment, "Works down at St. Mungo's, right?"

"Yeah, I met her after one of my raids."

I shivered at the word. As soon as Harry had been accepted into the Auror Academy, he'd immediately been put through the advanced class and graduated within a few months. This was an extraordinary thing, one that I was immensely proud of him for. But that meant that he started to go on raids for the remaining Death Eaters trying to bring up a new army every few weeks. He'd come home bleeding with multiple bruises on his face and stomach. I'd always scorned him for not wanting to go to St. Mungo's, but he always replied, "Who needs a mediwitch when I have the cleverest witch of our generation living with me?" Oh, and a few comments on how much he loved me, blah blah blah. In the end I had always cleaned him up. Of course he would go to St. Mungo's now.

"Lucky man, I think she's got one of the most amazing–" Ginny elbowed him in the stomach, "talents with potions I'd ever seen. Man, does she have talent. No offense, Granger."

I looked up from the menu, "None taken." He didn't mean it.

"So anyways, I asked her to move in with me."

Neville choked on his drink and Ron dropped his fork, making a clattering noise as it hit the glass plate. I tried to keep my composure behind the menu, but it was hard, as my hands started to shake again, this time from holding back tears that were making their way into my eyes.

"I know it's a bit soon, but I really love her and–"

I threw down my menu and sprinted out of there. I really _did_ have to leave now. If I didn't, people would see my reaction, not that they didn't expect it. I just hated anyone seeing me at my weakest. Through the entranceway I went, pushing the heavy door open, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I tripped down the stone steps in my hurry to get to the carriages at the other side of the gate. Dirt rubbed on my face and I just lay there, crying into the dirt, propped up on my elbows. My back was heaving, my chest not being able to hold back the loud sobs.

"Hermione…" the voice seemed to be of pity. Of course someone would follow me out here. I turned over and sat down, head hung low. The person's hand came up and tilted me up by my chin and I stared into their emerald orbs. "Why didn't you say something?"

I just closed my eyes and shook my head. And he disappeared.

~*~

My eyes shot open.

I felt an arm tighten around me and pull me closer. I looked around out of reflex. I wasn't outside of Hogwarts at all; I was in the common room snuggled up to someone. It only took me a moment to register who it was. I sighed in relief. It was only a dream.

But I couldn't shake the feeling of how real it was and I shivered.

"What's wrong?"

I turned and looked into his eyes. They were full of concern and I smiled sadly. "Nothing" I replied.

"It's never nothing with you." He said smartly. I breathed a laugh. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I had a bad dream. Where… where we were at our five-year reunion and… things were so different. It was like I hated you, but I still loved you and you were with someone else. I know it sounds stupid–"

He placed a finger on my lips and leaned forward. Our lips touched briefly and he pulled back smiling. "I love you. I can't picture myself with anyone else."

I snorted, "That is so cliché."

He chuckled. "So?"

"So… so… say it in words that don't remind me of a cheesy romance novel."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. I was beginning to think if he wasn't going to reply when he kissed me again. This time, it wasn't very brief. His lips were heavily pressured on mine and his tongue swept over my lips. I let him in and felt the velvet of his tongue tangle with mine. You know how people say that someone tastes like something? Like lemons or pumpkin pie? Yeah, it's not like that. He just tastes like… tongue. Harry tongue.

When he pulled back, I was left breathless. "You are too much of a smartass for your own good, you know that?"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Oh, I'm most definitely not." I said with a smirk.

He laughed and I felt my stomach flutter. I loved his laugh. How could I ever dream of him and me being apart? I could never let him out of my site. Even if he had to move to Antarctica, I'd follow him. I didn't even care if he'd get sick of me. He could hate me for all I care, but I would never leave him, never not talk to him, and never not love him. He was my Harry, and I was too smart to let him go.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, rubbing my arm softy.

I ignored the goose bumps, "How lucky I am to have you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Now who's being cliché?"

"I don't hear you complaining."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I think we should get some more sleep. I, for one don't want to be cranky in the morning."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's still dark, therefore too early to get up. So let's sleep."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into the crook of his arm. We were like that throughout the entire night. I didn't even care that we were in the common room. Who cares if anyone saw us? It was natural for a boyfriend and girlfriend to sleep together. Wait that sounded wrong. I mean… fall asleep together. Ahh, who was I kidding? That was a great mental image to fall asleep on. I liked my second dream tremendously more than my first, I can tell you that.

~*~

I was being shaken awake too soon for my liking. Even though I knew I had to wake up, I just wanted to sleep; especially if it meant having dreams like _that. _Very reluctantly, I opened my eyes and stretched into Harry, being careful to not hit him. He didn't seem to be complaining, in fact, I think he was rather excited. I blushed as I sat up, trying not to make it apparent that I had just felt… uhm… Harry Junior awaken as well.

Harry got up as well and we walked down to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. I found myself smiling the whole way. Today was our first official day as a couple; minus the quotation marks. To every other student, it was just another day; to them we had been together for a month already. But only Ron, Harry, and I knew that today was special. Oh, and maybe Terry, too. But who really cared about him?

Ron was already eating breakfast, if you could call what he was doing eating. It was more like swallowing the food whole. I fought the urge to gag at the sight of it. Harry's face twisted in an odd way as he watched Ron eat. He didn't bother to comment, either. It was just Ron being Ron.

Ginny arrived a few minutes later. "Ugh, Ron" was all she said.

The four of us ate in silence. It was just a regular day. Yep, totally ordinary.

"Hey guys?" Ginny asked, getting our attentions. "I've been thinking lately–"

"Whoa, really?" Ron asked, aghast.

Ginny punched Ron in the arm and he muttered a faint "ouch". "I've been thinking about the future. The end of the year is soon and you guys will be off to start your careers and stuff. Do you think we'll still be friends five years from now?"

I think irony was becoming my new best friend. Harry looked over at me and smiled, "I know where I'll be." He put his arm around my waist and I blushed. Yes, he would most definitely be with me.

"Ich, you don't have to get all couple-ly over it" Ginny said, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Why are you so interested in it anyways, Gin?" Ron asked, pointing a fork at her.

"No reason" she said nonchalantly. I could have sworn she was stealing a glance at something. I turned my head over to where her eyes had been and I smirked. I was wrong, _someone_. Yep, irony and I were two peas in a pod. There, looking at the spot in front of me was none other than Draco Malfoy. The only thing that surprised me was how… not disgusted I was by it. It was Malfoy… but it was Ginny, too. Ginny wasn't one to make stupid decisions, but I had a feeling that everyone else wouldn't be as lenient as I was. Well, maybe Harry. He seemed to be a little on the slap-happy side lately. Not that I could blame him; life was pretty damn perfect right now.

"Ginny, why is Malfoy looking over here?!" Ron screamed loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron."

"Don't you take that tone with me, why is he looking at you like that?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"LIAR!"

Yep, perfect.

~*~

**A/N: I hope you all liked the ending! I tried to take a different approach halfway through writing the now "dream sequence". I thought it was getting a bit to dark for a fluff story like this and changed things up a bit. It's not as long as I wanted it to be... but I'm sem-happy with it and it's almost 1:00 AM so I want to get some sleep! lol. Anyhoo, please remember to leave me a nice little review and tell me if I can pull off a fluffy story, cause I have a billion more ideas and most of them are very dark-fic related sooo if you want me to keep the fluff alive tell me :)**

**-Shar**


End file.
